Four Animatronics and a Baby
by KudleyFan93
Summary: Freddy and the gang find an abandoned, motherless infant, so they decide to keep the child for themselves, knowing the cruelty of the outside world beyond the pizzeria. But…they'll need some help to make sure the child goes undiscovered. And they know exactly who to go to. Rated T for language. Now an AU!
1. Special Delivery

Hello everyone!~

So this is my first Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction EVER. Seriously, I've been preparing for weeks. This is gonna be a short AN because I'm so excited to finally upload this, so I really hope you enjoy this! Feedback is encouraged, and favoriting/following is just as appreciated!

It was afterhours. The manager, Scott, had forgotten to lock up the place earlier that evening before going home to his wife and two children, completely unaware of his mistake. However, someone else was aware, and used the blunder to their newest advantage.

A short, willowy figure, a female, slipped through the glass door of the pizzeria, silently walking the perimeter before entering the main part of the restaurant. Skirting past dozens of tables that were lined with party hats, the shady woman looked toward the main stage and saw the three guardians of her childhood and innocence. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie stood in their respective spots onstage, their permanent cheerful and toothy grins making her smile along with them. Her small smile drooped when she remembered why she came here in the first place, so instead she brushed past them, oblivious to the fact that they were watching her beneath plaster, wires, and gears.

Freddy was the first to actually move, his inner voicebox releasing a creaky sound of relief as his formerly stiff joints began to grind together and rotate. His fake ears wiggled gently and his cobalt blue eyes flickered in the moonlit darkness of the dining area. When he saw the shadowy figure dash past him and towards Pirate's Cove, he froze, his internal gadgets immediately coming to a halt with their movement.

"A human mother? Afterhours?" the mechanical bear thought to himself, letting his fingers loosen the grip of his microphone to relief some of the stress in them. He watched as the young woman placed a raggedy bundle of blankets on the floor right next to the Cove, hearing her quiet sobs and moans of anguish as she did so.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, forcing herself to stand up and back away from the Cove. "I'm so sorry." The woman turned, as if she was preparing to run like there was no tomorrow, then whirled back around as if she had forgotten something, kneeling back down next to the blankets. Her tresses of dark, wavy blonde hair whipped and fell over her shoulders, green eyes gushing with tears. Her hand dipped into her pocket and she pulled out a note, unfolding it and laying it next to the bundle of terrycloth. Then…she was gone, running as fast as her legs would carry her, as far away as possible.

As soon as she had vanished from view, an incredibly curious Freddy hopped off the stage and went to investigate. He roamed around aimlessly for a minute, letting his legs adjust. He hadn't been active in nearly three days. The bear was mere footsteps away when he heard a soft gurgle coming from the pile of blankets that the woman from earlier had abandoned unceremoniously. With extra caution, he padded over to it and bent down to pick it up when suddenly…it moved.

Now, Freddy was a tough ol' bear; he wasn't afraid of ANYTHING. He wasn't the least bit intimidated by the power of the human race. The only thing he could even recall fearing was the Bite of…he shook his head, not wanting to remember that day. Startled by the sudden movement, he jumped up in surprise, but luckily caught whatever it was before he could drop it. Peeling away one of the folds, Freddy let out a noise of shock at what he found…a human infant.

He recognized what the tiny creature was in a heartbeat. Almost every day he saw at least one of these defenseless beings with their parents or crawling around the play area with the other children. But unlike them, this child was young…VERY young. It couldn't have been more than four or five months old, at the most.

Freddy locked eyes with the infant, his blue ones locking with a pair of light brown. The baby was obviously a girl, as if the curly blonde locks and pink bow wasn't enough to clarify its gender. She looked up at Freddy and burbled softly, showing absolutely no fear of the giant robot towering over her.

Now, if it were still daytime/business hours, Freddy's pre-recorded voice might have said something like, "Hey there little one. Where are your parents? I'll bet they're worried about you. Come on; let's go find them, shall we?" But now that he had control over his artificial intelligence, he would be able to think and act HIS way rather than his mechanic's way.

That is…if he had a plan.

Which he didn't.

"Oh no…" the bear thought in horror when he heard familiar creaking and whirring noises behind him, followed by a harmony of yawns and groaning noises.

"Hey Freddy, whatcha got there?" Bonnie asked as he and Chica jumped offstage. He gently put down his guitar, and Chica followed by putting down her googly-eyed cupcake, which blinked in acknowledgement. The robot rabbit and chicken saw their leader acting strange, so naturally, they went over to see what the matter was.

"I-it's nothing!" Freddy laughed, refusing to turn and face their direction in fear that they would discover his discovery. "H-hey, shouldn't you two be going to bug Mike and stuff him in a suit or something?!"

"Well, gee Freddy," Chica said dryly, her usual sarcasm showing. "We'd love to do that, but it's Sunday. Mike won't be back until tomorrow, remember?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah…what's wrong with you?" He put a hand on Freddy's shoulder and forced him to turn around, only to gasp. "…Is…is that a human?"

Freddy sighed, gnashing his teeth. He had been caught. "…Yes…"

Chica stared at him. "Freddy…you KNOW what has to be done then…right?"

"N-no!" the two were caught off guard by the bear's obnoxious response. He realized what he had said and clamped a metal paw over his mouth. "I mean…we can't. Not this time. It may be human, but it's still a child. We don't hurt children, remember? Besides, we've had Mike as our guard for almost a year now. We've long since given up on…you know."

"I've never seen you act this way before, Fred," Bonnie remarked in astonishment. It was true; the only human that Freddy had been merciful to afterhours was Mike Schmidt.

"You two don't understand," Freddy sputtered, his voicebox glitching out of confusion. "I was stretching my legs when this young woman—"

"Yeah, we saw," Bonnie interrupted.

"What we didn't see," Chica said, pointing to the baby in Freddy's arms. "Was that."

"She abandoned her," Freddy growled defensively, clutching the child like a protective parent.

"It doesn't matter!" Chica retorted. "We can't keep it. It's not like management and security won't notice that we have a human child lying around. Besides, we're not capable of taking care of children! Just entertaining them!"

Freddy was silent for a moment. "…Well then, Chicadee Chicken, what do you suppose we do with it then? Just throw it out on the street to be killed or even WORSE? You know how cruel the outside world is! She won't be safe out there. Anyone that did take her in wouldn't treat her right anyways. Do you really want something bad to happen to an innocent child? I thought the whole purpose of being a children's entertainer was to keep them safe and happy, not threatened or miserable!"

Chica was fuming. "First of all," she said in a warning tone, "DO NOT refer to me by my full name. Secondly—"

"AYE! What be all this ruckus out thar?! I be tryna get some shut-eye!"


	2. Fox and the Baby

**Here we gooo!**

"Quit it with the pirate accent already, Foxy. It's more annoying than it is appealing to children," Chica looked towards the Cove's stage and saw a familiar red face peeking out from behind the curtains. Foxy scowled at the robot chicken and rolled his eyes, showing her his hook to threaten her before sighing. He cleared his throat loudly and began to speak in his normal Irish-English voice.

"Fine. I'll stop with the Pirate accent…so long as you three idiots pipe down and let me sleep! I've had enough of you guys trampling around at night and crashing into things. Why do you think I used to come out of my Cove and run down the hall to try and give Mikey a heart attack and get it over with?" The red android fox snapped, stepping out from behind the curtains to reveal his tattered body. His yellow eyes gazed over to the mysterious bundle in Freddy's arms and flipped up his eyepatch in disbelief when he realized what it was.

"Is that a—"

"Human? Congratulations! You've just won a free trip to 'Go-Back-to-Your-Dusty-Old-Cove-and-Sulk-in-the-Dark-So-We-Can-Figure-This-Mess-Out'!" Chica answered, rolling her eyes.

"Too late for that, chicken. Why is there a human child here afterhours?!"

"I guess the manager forgot to lock up the place before leaving earlier, and so this woman walked in with a baby and abandoned her here. I presume that you've been listening to our entire conversation?" Freddy asked.

"Bits and pieces, but I didn't really understand what you were all jabbering on about. And now that I do…" Foxy brandished his hook once more knowingly.

"No! I know what you're thinking, but we're not going to stuff this poor thing in a suit! We don't do things like that anymore, and you should know that! When was the last time we even bothered with Mike? He's managed to outrun us for over a year now! He's probably the only human I can call invincible against us." Freddy yelled at the fox, glaring daggers. He was getting fed up with him and Chica's "solutions" to their little problem.

Foxy trembled a little, whether it was out of fear or anger; none of them could tell. "Give it to me." He hissed.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"A little, actually," Foxy replied, earning another glare from the bear. "I won't hurt the wee one. Just trust me."

"The last time I did that, someone got their forehead bitten off."

"We do not speak of that. Now give it to me."

It was clear that Freddy was extremely reluctant to put his trust in Foxy. He tightened his grip on the little girl in his arms, not wanting to let her go. After a moment of silence, however, he decided that giving Foxy a second chance seemed harmless. Afterall, wasn't almost thirty years of imprisonment and loneliness good enough of a punishment? He knew that despite what happened back in 87, Foxy would never, ever hurt a child on purpose. In fact, he used to love interacting with the kids when he was still a commissioned character. If it was a child's birthday, Foxy was the loudest and most meaningful of them all to sing the Happy Birthday song. If a child had gotten hurt, Foxy was right by their side to cheer them up as best as he could. If it weren't for the title of the restaurant, people might have thought that Foxy was the real star of the show. His attraction was the most popular and successful, even more so than Freddy's band. Both made up for the crappy food and service. That's why the families kept coming back for more, even after almost forty years.

With a defeated sigh, Freddy gave the fox a stern look before handing the small infant over to him. Foxy looked the little girl over and smiled, "Ah, what a sweet lass. Though, she looks so familiar…"

Foxy looked up. "Did you see what her mother looked like?"

Freddy shook his head, "I only got a glimpse of her, but from what I could tell, she had long, wavy blonde hair and green eyes. Now that I think about it…she DID look a little familiar."

A sudden cry made the four bots jump in surprise. They all looked down and saw the little girl thrashing, her face bright red with tears running down her face.

"Oh no…what do we do?!" Bonnie asked frantically, pulling at his ears in growing apprehension.

"See what I mean? She's probably hungry, and we don't have anything she can eat at this age!" Chica growled.

"Quiet!" Foxy hushed them, before looking down and cradling the crying girl. He gave her a comforting smile and began to gently rock her, which, much to the other bots' surprise calmed her almost immediately. Her wails quieted, becoming soft whimpers as Foxy swayed and twisted his torso slightly (something he was able to do, as his endoskeleton was very bendy, unlike the others') while humming Freddy's theme, Toreador March. Freddy and his friends watched in amazement as the little girl fell asleep in Foxy's arms within minutes.

"Woah…" Bonnie laughed. "I knew you were good with kids, Foxy, but not THAT good! She must like you!"

If robots could show humility, then Foxy's face would have been a shade of red that was akin to a bowl of ripe cherries. "Aye, it was nothing. The little lassie was just tired."

"Alright, now that she's asleep, we can finally discuss the situation like adults." Freddy cleared his throat to begin. "First thing's first; we're keeping her, no questions asked."

"Who said asking questions was against the rules?" Chica grumbled. "Well, if that's the case, then who is going to take care of her during showtime?"

"I think I know just the right guy."

**I apologize for how short this chapter was. I just wanted to introduce Foxy, throw in some "serious business" monologue and even some cuteness!~ I'll try and make future chapters longer from now on. :)**

**Also... 20+ FAVES and 30+ FOLLOWERS and OVER 1,000 VIEWS?! You guys are amazing! I love you all so much!~**


	3. Mike, You Are NOW the Father!

**Mike is ready for Freddy...but will he be ready for fatherhood?**

Michael Schmidt wiped his brow of sweat as he walked into the pizzeria early Monday morning to get ready for his graveyard shift later that night. Normally, the only time he ever came here during the day was to get his lousy paycheck of a hundred and twenty dollars every Friday. But today was different. His manager, Scott had called and left him a message earlier that morning.

"Hey, Mikey. Could you do me a favor and come to the restaurant tomorrow morning at seven? I would really appreciate it if you could polish things up a bit. The night cleaner called in for an emergency leave yesterday and wasn't able to finish his job. Thanks a lot!" Mike was glad that he had come an hour early, otherwise the doors to the restaurant would have opened and he would be in quite a pickle.

"I'M BACK, FUCKERS!" He shouted, smiling in satisfaction as the echo of his cry bounced off the walls of the currently empty diner. His smile of triumph immediately dropped when he saw the empty showstage and Pirate's Cove with its purple curtains drawn all the way back. Looks like he had come at the worst time possible. Even worse…they had probably heard him, too.

"Oh great…I forgot that their servos don't lock up again until six," Mike groaned in dismay of what was to come. He froze when he heard pots and pans clanging and banging around in the kitchen area, which also had its door wide open. "Looks like Chica the Fatass was hungry again," the twenty-seven-year-old mumbled caustically as he walked past the kitchen…only to take a step back.

"The ffffuuu…?" He whispered, trailing off as his eyes widened in astonishment. The disbelief in his eyes was quickly replaced by amusement when he saw Bonnie fumbling around in the kitchen, bumping into pots and pans and flinching as they plummeted to the ground with loud clatters. "Aw man…I thought the cooks always kept milk and bottles in here!" He whined as he flung open cabinets and went through drawers. The purple robot heard a loud snicker and whirled his head around, relieved. Wait…what?

"Mike!" Bonnie cried out, sounding quite happy to see the young night guard.

"Oh no, don't you even think about it! You are NOT going to stuff me in a suit! Not this time, sucker!" Mike attempted to run, but naturally, Bonnie was more mobilely advanced than him and caught up with him quickly. He grabbed the guard's shoulders and forced him to turn around, his magenta eyes locking with Mike's fearful blue ones.

"Quiet! I'm not going to hurt you! I promise!" Bonnie whispered, his voicebox cracking slightly, which didn't help Mike feel any more comfortable in the robot's presence.

"Yeah right! Like I'm going to believe you! Let go of me!" He struggled fiercely, which only made Bonnie tighten his grip.

"Shutupshutupshutup!" Bonnie hissed, silencing the young adult. The purple rabbit sighed (even though it wasn't necessary, since robots didn't have lungs, therefore not having the ability to breathe), "Look…if it makes you feel any better, we gave up trying to kill you months ago. And now we need your help…and it doesn't include hurting or murdering you in any way. Please, just…just trust me."

Mike eyed him, "No."

"Please, Mikey?"

"Don't call me that."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaa—"

"Alright, alright, fine! What is it?!" He shoved the animatronic off of him and brushed the dirt off his work clothes, instantly regretting his decision to trust the rabbit. Bonnie smiled.

"Well…it's sort of a long story. Come with me and I'll show you."

~X—X~

"Will you shut that thing up already? It's been crying for an hour straight! I've had to reboot six times now because of it!" Chica threw her cupcake at her leader, who was pacing around the room with the wailing infant girl in his arms, desperately trying to comfort the little one.

Freddy glared at the chicken girl, "Can't you see I'm trying?!" his expression softened when he looked back down at the baby and continued to croon to her in an attempt to soothe her cries. "Where is Bonnie with that bottle?" the bear grumbled in aggravation. He groaned when he heard the door to the employee's lounge swing open. "It's about time you—Mike?"

"What the Hell is going on here?!" Mike skipped the small talk, backing away slightly. He noticed the crying baby right off the bat, which was no surprise. He couldn't help but smirk nastily and chuckle as he said, "Were you guys so desperate to stuff something that you kidnapped someone's baby?"

"I wouldn't go there if I were you, laddie," Foxy growled.

"Well, that was the idea for a certain somebot…" Freddy narrowed his eyes when he made eye contact with Chica, who scoffed and crossed her arms at him. "And for your information…this child was abandoned in the restaurant by her mother, and we've decided to…well…adopt her as our own."

"Are you serious?" Mike asked incredulously.

"Very," Freddy nodded. He winced at the volume of the baby's cries before continuing. "And we need your help in making sure we don't get caught with her. We don't want her to be taken away from us…or worse."

"Wait…MY help?!" Mike squealed. "You mean you expect me to take care of that thing?"

"You heard right, m' boy." Foxy confirmed.

"Please Mike, do this for us…do this for her!" Bonnie pleaded, dropping down to Mike's level.

"No! No way!" Mike refused, shaking (more like spasming) his head.

"You know…" Freddy began with an eerily calm air to his tone. His eyes grew dark as he walked up to Mike and handed the now quiet curly-haired baby girl (who had calmed down in the midst of the conversation) to him. His blue eyes burned with warn, "It HAS been a while since I had human blood and flesh on my hands…" he grinned as Mike's facial features contorted with fear.

"F-fine! I'll do it! But I'm gonna have to go to the store and buy baby stuff first…" Mike said with unease.

"If you plan on living a life for the next seventy years or so, then you'd better comply with your promise and return immediately afterwards. We're not going to let this poor child be parentless and without a family for the rest of her life. That reminds me…" Freddy trailed off for a moment as if he had realized something important. He smirked as he turned to his fellow animatronic peers, "What are we going to name her?"

"Oh! Oh! I have a name!" Bonnie cried out, waving a paw around in the air excitedly.

Freddy sighed, "We're not naming her after your guitar, Bonnie."

"But Giaconda is a great name!"

"Mike," Freddy ignored the offended purple rabbit and looked back at the aforementioned security guard. "Do you have any input to offer?"

"Actually…I do…" Mike smiled as he adjusted his dark blue cap. "How does Sierra sound?"

The room fell silent, save for the occasional sounds of mechanical whirring and buzzing coming from the internal mechanisms of the animatronics.

"You know…at first I was advocating against this whole thing…but I've always loved the name Sierra." The others were surprised that Chica was the first to speak, as well as the fact that she had actually taken a liking to said name. All eyes were on the robotic chicken, who merely looked away to avoid attention. "You heard me."

"I was leaning toward my idea at first, but Chica's right. I think it's perfectly fitting!" Bonnie cheered, walking over to Mike and the baby and giving her a little tickle on her chin. He grinned, "What about you, Foxy?"

"Aye, it does seem to fit the lassie quite well. And you, Freddy?" The pirate fox tilted his head toward the bear knowingly. After a moment's silence, Freddy's permanent smile grew even wider.

"Then it's official." He took the newly-named infant from Mike and lifted her into the air, making her gurgle happily. "Welcome to the Faz family, Sierra."

**I apologize if my writing seems a bit stale here. I felt bad about not updating in days and as thanks for the overwhelming amount of faves and follows from all of you lovely people, I decided to release this chapter earlier than I intended. Speaking of which...THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! Seriously! I have never gotten so many views and followers for a single story in such a short time period. Thanks to you guys, this story has 3,000+ hits and almost sixty faves/follows! If I could, I would hug every single one of you. But since I can't... *rewards each and every one of you with a Special Fazbear Deluxe pizza and plushies of the whole gang* :3**


	4. Deja Vu

**That's right! Another update! That's because I was feeling a spur of inspiration to write this chapter, and the fact that this story has reached 5k+ views! Holy crap that's alot! Again, just wanted to thank you guys for the overwhelming amount of feedback I've gotten! I never expected it to get this popular. And because of this, I've decided to write a chapter centered around Mikey and Foxy. Don't worry though; next time around we'll be seeing more of Freddy and his friends. :)**

Mike was reeling with emotion; the immense responsibility of fatherhood had just been forced upon him by a group of talking, sentient animatronics. This whole situation sounded like a fever dream. He couldn't believe this was happening. Illegal adoption was illegal, wasn't it? Even if he did try to turn Sierra in to the authorities or child services, surely they would be suspicious as to where he had found her. There's no way they would believe him if he told the truth. Would they suspect him of kidnapping? That, coupled with the death threat from Freddy, was enough for him to keep his lips sealed and go through with the plan.

Still, another question lingered; how the Hell was he going to do this on his own? Maybe he could get some financial help from his parents if he lied about getting a girl knocked up or some other excuse. There was no way he and his new "daughter" would survive on a weekly check of a hundred dollars and two petty dimes and a nickel. At least he had that part of the plan figured out.

But another problem arose. Mike knew absolutely NOTHING about fatherhood. He had grown up with bitterly divorced parents and lived with his mom for most of the week, except for the times he went to live with his dad on the weekends. The thought of raising little Sierra wrong and having her grow up to be a deadbeat (much like himself) made his heart hurt. Although he did have this whole thing forced upon him, he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He had a mother and a father…she didn't. He wanted to give her the live his own parents were unable to give to him. But he wasn't so sure if he could.

"Maybe I shouldn't dwell on the past or the future," Mike thought to himself as he drove his father's old hand-me-down car back to the pizzeria. He looked over his shoulder and saw backseat of his car that was filled with bags full of baby accessories that would be enough to accommodate Sierra's everyday needs for at least a month. "All that really matters now is that she's well taken care of and happy. Maybe parenthood won't be so bad afterall."

After a thankfully uneventful five minute drive, Mike found his usual spot in the now crowded parking lot. Customers were already lining up at the place holding the hands of their anxious children and toddlers, waiting for the restaurant to open up. He was just glad that he had gotten there before the place had opened up.

As he got out of the vehicle and grabbed as many bags as his arms could possibly carry, he felt a sudden warmth on his shoulder. Mike jumped and quickly whirled around…only to come face to face with his manager.

"Heya, Mikey! Just wanted to say thanks for cleaning up in there. Though, I think some of the animatronics got into the kitchen while you were gone. It's a mess in there, so we had to delay opening time so the cooks could clean up before business hours begin." Scott said, giving Mike a slap on the back as a gesture of masculine praise. "Whatcha got there?" He asked, taking notice of Mike's armful of groceries.

"Oh, nothing really. Just…personal stuff," Mike replied nonchalantly, slowly but surely inching away from his boss. "Hey, um…I gotta get going. I-I'll see you around, 'kay?"

"Alllllrighty then! I'll see you at closing time, my boy." Scott patted Mike's shoulder before wandering over to the crowd of impatient kids and parents to assure them that the restaurant would most likely be open within half an hour after the cooks got everything in ship-shape. While Scott was distracted by the swarm of waiting customers, Mike took the opportunity to slip him and his groceries through the backdoor of the building, which lead him straight into the employee's only lounge. He found that all three of the main animatronics were missing in action, probably getting ready for showtime backstage. Only Foxy remained; sitting in a chair while Sierra nursed on a bottle of milk in his lap.

"Foxy? What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Mike asked as he set down the bags.

The robot fox looked up and frowned at the night guard, "I haven't done a show since 87, my boy."

"Oh…right, sorry."

"S'not your fault, laddie. You wouldn't have known anyways. You're only here at night."

"My mom used to take me here every Friday when I was a kid, you know. You were always my favorite." Mike said softly, pulling up a chair next to the pirate fox. Foxy was quiet for a moment, looking down at Sierra as she drank from her bottle. He sighed. "Good to know…thanks."

"You still are…in a way. Don't get me wrong; the other guys are cute and all but…I still think you're the coolest looking." Mike smiled, remembering when he was a young child at Foxy's attraction. He was always the first child there, even when it wasn't on the schedule for Foxy to make an appearance. Being in the middle of a very long and drawn-out divorce between his parents made Mike an extremely patient child, so he never minded waiting.

Foxy chuckled, his mood seeming to lighten a bit. "I'm flattered, Mikey, I really am. Me? Cool? Well, I am a pirate, afterall. Arghh!" he raised his hook and laughed, Mike joining in with him. Then, more silence. Mike was about to say something, but stopped when Foxy started up again.

"I remember the days when I was still a performer for the kiddies. Ah, what fun it was. I think I can even remember seeing you at each and every one of my shows. Such an adventurous, imaginative little lad, you were. I even recall bringing you onstage with me at some point. You couldn't stop smiling, and you didn't want to leave. Your mother had to drag you out by the ear, she did." Foxy smirked nastily as Mike's cheeks grew red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I remember." The young night guard looked back at the memory and laughed.

Even more silence.

"Why did you leave, Mikey?" Foxy asked out of the blue.

"W-wha—"

"You left and you never came back. I've always thought that you had lost interest in coming here since you started to mature or maybe you had moved to another town, but I never had a clear answer since you never came back. As a lad, you would run up to me and we would talk to each other for hours when I wasn't doing one of me performances. But then, the incident back in 87 put me out of order, so I was left to live with the guilt and all the questions I still had in mind. And now that you're back…" Mike swore that he saw what looked like tears beginning to form in Foxy's eyes (albeit they looked more like motor oil than tears). The robot fox sighed and glanced down at Sierra again; taking the bottle out of her mouth once he realized that she had drifted off into a restful sleep.

"I never left, Foxy. I wanted to come back. I really, truly, honestly did. But after 87…my parents told me that the place had closed down. I guess they thought that all of the other animatronics were malfunctioning or something, and they wanted to protect me from being another bite victim." Mike said, regretting his last words when he saw Foxy flinch at the mention of a bite.

"Bonnie said that he's forgiven me, but I know for a fact that Chica and Freddy still hate me for what I did. I never meant to hurt anyone. It just…happened. I was malfunctioning that day and I couldn't control myself."

"I know that. Me from a year ago, however? Definitely would have thought the complete opposite."

The sound of children screaming with joy as Freddy's melody played from the outside of the office reached their ears. Foxy turned to Mike, handing him Sierra. "You'd better go home soon, lad. Most of the employees will be turning in here for their break during showtime. We'll see you tonight, won't we m'boy?" He winked, giving Sierra's tummy a little goodbye pat.

"I don't really have a choice, now do I?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Not in the slightest." Foxy smiled.

"But what about you? When they come in and see you up and about during the day, they might—"

"Don't worry about me, Mikey. They know that I come in here during the day and do as I please. Afterall, I sleep through the night nowadays. As long as I don't come near the children or adult customers, I'm free to do whatever I want." There was a hint of sadness in Foxy's tone, which honestly plucked at Mike's heartstrings.

"Are you sure?"

Foxy seemed to ignore the question completely, as he shooed him away with his hook, "What're ya still doin' here? Go on, go! Take Sierra with you for the day. You can bring her back later when your shift starts. The little lass probably won't make much of a fuss now that she's been fed."

"Okay…" Mike then gathered up all of the bags he had left on the floor and slung the sleeping Sierra over his shoulder as he walked out the door, closing it behind him on his way out. He then rushed back to his car, thankful that no one was around to see him like this. As he loaded everything into the backseat, he mentally slapped himself for forgetting to buy a baby seat for Sierra. He got into the front seat with her still napping on his shoulder, hoping that none of the highway patrols would spot her without a proper carseat. Luckily, the early morning traffic had died down as well and most of the patrol cars were either at a rest stop or heading back to the station, meaning that he had the opportunity to drive a little over the speed limit to get back to his apartment.

On the way home, Mike couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Foxy and how…fulfilling it was. It was true what he had said; Foxy had always been his favorite out of all of the animatronics. As a child, the idea of being a pirate sailing across the Seven Seas seemed out of this world. Meeting the captain of the "Ol' Salty Sea Fox" ship only excited him more. He remembered bits and pieces of his old relationship with the now decommission buccaneer; good, fond memories from his childhood that shaped him into who he was now. If it wasn't for Foxy, Mike would probably be a completely different person. Foxy helped him through the tough times during his parents' divorce and when he was bullied at school by the bigger kids for being "short".

"You're lucky to have people that already care about you so much, kid," Mike chuckled, rubbing Sierra's back with his free hand as he drove. "We're gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that you get the best out of whatever life has to offer…even if you have to learn from a group of robots and a guy who works as a nighttime security guard to make a living. We'll all be one big, weird, dysfunctional family, won't we?"

He heard a distinct, garbled coo from the slumbering baby girl, making him smile. "See? You agree with me. Let's see…there's Papa Bear Freddy…then there's Big Brother Bonnie…then Big Sister Chica…that leaves me and Foxy. Huh. I guess we're gonna have to figure that part out later."

He sighed. "Yeah…later."

**Alright, so I ship Foxy and Mike a little bit.**

**Okay, a lot.**

**(not as much as Freddy and Foxy but still :3 )**

**But don't worry! I won't turn this into a romance if you guys don't want me to! Please let me know if you would like it to go in this direction or just stick with the platonism/friendship genre. ^_^**

**Also, since FNAF doesn't really explain what year it takes place in; let's just assume that this fic takes place in the early nineties, which would better explain Mike's young age. Sorry if this ruined some headcanons for some people (or if you ever find any "modern technology" accidentally incorporated in some chapters; I wasn't around in the early nineties!), but it's my AU, sooooo…*throws clones of Chica's cupcake at all the haters***

**See you in the next chapter!~**


	5. Let the Games Begin

**Alright, so now that you guys have decided...I won't make this a yaoi shipfic. Sorry, Moxy fans! But to even things out, I'll make Mike and Foxy have a tight friendship/bromance instead. Sound fair? Good! Let's get this show on the road, then!~**

Mike sighed in relief as he made it home safely with Sierra still sleeping over his shoulder (mercifully, the bumpy ride hadn't woken her up). He opened the door to his apartment and, after carefully laying down his groceries and little Sierra; he collapsed onto his sofa in exhaustion. The day hadn't even started and he was already on the verge of passing out. He opened one eye and stared at Sierra's sleeping form, watching her chest rise and fall with every soft breath she took.

The sound of his phone ringing loudly alerted him. He groaned as he got up from the couch and stretched briefly before answering. "Yeah?" He grunted.

"Mikey!" The voice of his mother screeched from the other end. "Oh honey, am I calling at a bad time? You seem tired, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Everything's fine, mom. I'm just tired. I…I didn't sleep well last night," Mike lied, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Oh. Well, I hope you're not coming down with anything. Do you want me to come over and—"

"No!" Mike yelled quickly, catching himself as he nearly lost his balance and fell off the couch. "I mean…I'm fine, mom, really I am. You don't need to come over."

"Are you sure? Because—"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I can take care of myself," Mike's face was fiery red; his mother never stopped babying him, even after he left the house to live on his own. It was really starting to annoy him. He felt bad, though, because his mother was a lonely woman after his dad left. She had numerous boyfriends that she brought over when he was a kid, but none of those relationships lasted long.

"Okay…call me if you need anything, alright? I love you!"

"Love you too, mom."

As soon as the call had ended, Mike let out another groan, burying his face in his hands. "Oh God...what am I gonna do? I just lied to her! Well, now I KNOW that I won't sleep well tonight." He looked over and noticed that Sierra had woken up. Her curious brown eyes looked around the room with interest, lighting up with joy once they spotted Mike. She cooed happily, reaching out for him with her chubby hands. Mike smiled and gently scooped her up, cuddling her to his chest.

"Hey there, Si-Si. You seem chipper after your nap." He said to her, tickling the bridge of her nose playfully. She giggled, grabbing his nose in turn. "What are you doing, you silly billy?" Mike laughed as she squeezed his nose and babbled off nonsense. She gave him a toothless grin and made a noise of happiness, making him smile even wider than before.

"You're weird, you know that?" He told her, earning a giggle in response. "Weird and adorable."

~X—X~

"I wonder how Mike and Sierra are doing…" Freddy mused aloud as the curtains closed all around them, making the audience of children below scream and cry in disappointment. Bonnie hung up his prized guitar and shrugged, "Foxy told me that he took her home with him for the day. He said that he would be back with her later on for his shift."

"Ya know…I think I'm finally starting to warm up to the little squirt…and Sierra," Chica laughed, winking at her cupcake. Her two friends snickered at the joke.

"That's like…the closest you've ever come to complimenting someone, Cheeks," Bonnie remarked with mock astonishment. Chica shoved him lightly, "Don't call me that, or I'll make sure that you'll be out of order for the next few weeks in the repair man's workshop!" Her eyes were serious, but her beak was curved into a smile. Freddy rolled his eyes in amusement at the duo's interaction as he peeked through the tiny slit of the curtain to see what was going on in the dining area. All of the children that had been seated in front of the showstage were just now returning to their tables, rejoining their parents and younger siblings for their meals. Freddy smiled at the sight of the birthday girl seated in the biggest and fanciest looking chair at a table right up front, her red hair pulled up into pigtails and her buck teeth glistening as she grinned at the camera her mother was holding. He already missed Sierra terribly…maybe seeing other small children would fill the void until Mike returned.

~X—X~

Once again, it was closing time at Freddy's. Today had been one big birthday bash after another with a whopping six birthday boys and girls, including a pair of twins. All of the employees that had worked the dayshift were utterly exhausted and very much relieved to be turning in for the evening. After they had all departed for home, the janitor came and did his job before leaving as well. It was ten minutes before twelve when Mike arrived in his car, with little Sierra sitting in the back in her newly-installed auto seat. Mike had pushed away procrastination and went on an all-out shopping spree, picking up as much as he could afford for Sierra's needs and wellbeing. He was broke, but at least she was happier now.

For the first time in nearly a year, Mike was excited to enter the restaurant and begin his shift. Ever since the animatronics had stopped trying to capture and stuff him into a suit, he went in with less and less anxiety each night. Sometimes, even he even felt bored. But never excited.

"Come on, Si. They're probably waiting for us in there," Mike cooed as he unbuckled Sierra from her carseat and hoisted her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the building. At this time of night, you'd imagine that most babies would be fast asleep by now. But Sierra was wide awake, surprisingly. She had slept through most of the day anyways, so that explained itself. Her brown eyes lit up in recognition as they passed through the glass doors of the pizzeria, her highly sensitive sense of smell identifying the place almost immediately. A cute rosebud smile appeared on her lips; she remembered this place! She remembered the four big furry things here, too. The brown one…the purple one…the yellow one…and the red one. She liked this place!

"We're back!" Mike called out into the empty restaurant after seeing that no one was onstage. After a moment of silence, he heard the soft clunking noises of big, heavy feet padding along as well as a cacophony of mechanical whirs and clicks. Before long, he saw four familiar figures emerge from all over; the bathrooms, the kitchen, the lounge, and the supply closet.

"Ah! There she is!" Freddy exclaimed, this time in full-running stance. The foursome approached Mike and the baby with relief and joy in their eyes. Perhaps they thought that he wasn't coming back.

"Aww! Hello again, lassie!" Foxy greeted as Sierra was lifted into Freddy's arms. He showed her his hook, smiling as she felt it and giggled.

"Hey cutie!" Bonnie cooed, waving at her before turning to Mike. "We're really glad that you came back. We thought…"

"Yeah, I know what you might have been thinking. I guess…I guess I've just been judging you guys for too long…even if you tried to kill me on numerous accounts. I know that you guys care about Sierra, and I know for a fact that she loves you guys too." Mike said, chuckling a bit.

Freddy scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly, "Yeah...I guess that death threat I gave you also counts?"

"Yep."

"Sorry 'bout that. I was just afraid that you were going to take her away from us." The bear gently tickled Sierra's tummy, making her grin. "So how has she been?"

"Well…I'd say she's learned a lot from her weird robot family in the last day or so. She can be really calm and cool like you, Freddy, but then she'll get all sassy and crabby like Chica, or she'll be in an adventurous mood and want to crawl around and play with anything in reach like Foxy, but most of the time she's sweet and laidback like Bonnie." Mike winced slightly at the menacing look that Chica flashed him.

"Awww!" Bonnie smiled.

"Sounds like she's got quite the personality then," Freddy chuckled. After handing Sierra back to Mike, he grinned evilly, "Now it's time for her to learn a couple tricks from her papa. Whaddya say, Mikey? Wanna play a game?"

Mike smirked at the challenge. "That depends…" he looked down at Sierra, "Get ready to see some epic door-closing action, Si. You're gonna be learning from the master."

**That's a wrap for chapter five! I would have continued, but this story needed a tiny cliffhanger. Plus, I haven't updated in a couple days, and that wouldn't be fair to give up on all of you amazing people. We hit 8k+ and I couldn't be more proud/happy/thankful. Again, thank you so much, everyone! As a toast...here's more virtual FNAF plushies to go around! *tosses them into the crowd***

**(also...if you ever find any errors/mistakes in any future chapters, please point them out and I'll fix them right away! I try to proofread as best as I can, but unfortunately I can't spot them all.)**


	6. You Snooze You Lose

**Sorry for the lack of updates in the past few days! It's been a rough week for me. Being sick sucks and it will ruin your life for a little while. :/**

The desktop fan was blasting at its maximum speed, but it wasn't enough to cool the perspiring nightguard, who was soaked head to toe in sweat. His shaky fingers tapped and scrolled across the tablet's screen in a spidery, unsteady fashion, flipping through cameras like no tomorrow…and that was his exact mindset.

He couldn't find the rabbit. It definitely wasn't onstage, nor was it backstage—or anywhere else for that matter. Still, there was one more place he hadn't checked. His eyes darted over to his left, seeing a pair of magenta eyes glowing in the dark, staring directly at him. Hesitantly, he bopped the gray button, igniting the hallway with a dim light and illuminating the six-foot-tall purple figure standing in the blindspot right outside. Bonnie lurched forward, only for the door to slam down right in his face. The purple bunny scowled before stomping down the hallway in defeat back towards the dining area. Mike sighed in relief when he checked the cameras a second time and saw Bonnie glaring furiously at the camera backstage. Feeling that he was safe for the time being, he opened the door and shined the light, just in case. Luckily, there wasn't anyone—or anything—there…yet.

Smirking like a champ, he looked down at the little girl sitting in his lap and teething on a plush toy. "One down…three to go. See, I told you I was the master."

"We'll see about that," a familiar feminine voice spoke with tenor. Mike jerked his head to his right and saw Chica peering through the window, grinning with determination in her eyes. She let her jaw loosen, revealing her rows of fake teeth as well as the set from her endoskeleton, making her seem all the more hostile. Wasting no time, Mike mashed his fist down onto the right door button, smiling triumphantly as it descended with a satisfactory "shhhwump". His smile grew wider when he heard an amused chuckle from Sierra, who pointed at Chica's reflection in the window and grinned. Chica gnashed her teeth in irritation at her failed ploy and stomped towards the kitchen to alleviate some of her anger.

"This isn't over!" Mike heard her bellow, followed by the sounds of silverware and other kitchen utensils crashing to the ground. Raising the door, he shook his head and turned his attention back to the tablet, no longer feeling nervous. "Looks like I've only got two more guys to deal with," he remarked, seemingly proud of his accomplishments. His pride turned into that of utter panic when he saw the curtains to Pirate's Cove drawn all the way back with its occupant nowhere in sight. Sierra pointed toward the left door and cooed happily, "Fa!"

Mike felt his stomach turn as he saw the shadow of a rapidly approaching figure running towards the office at lightning speed. He wasted no time slamming that door down as well. A second later, something hard and heavy crashed into the door outside, followed by a robotic groan of pain and the ear-piercing sound of sharp metal scraping across it.

"Arghh…ye got me." Foxy's voice muffled from behind the door. Mike waited until the clacking noises of Foxy's feet drifted further and further away before disappearing completely. The door was lifted and Mike once again felt safe. Bonnie and Chica both attempted to get in the office a couple more times before giving up. Foxy tried, but during his second go, he ended up tripping and falling flat on his face… live on camera, much to the hilarity of Mike and Sierra (and to Foxy's embarrassment). After that, all was seemingly calm. As a result of the sudden quietude, boredom quickly set in. Mike even let Sierra play with the tablet, smiling every time she giggled at the flashing lights and the noises the camera made everytime it switched or panned over. Soon, however, fatigue overcame her and she fell asleep on his lap.

Having gotten his tablet back, Mike decided to check the showstage; sure enough…it was empty. Instinctively, he turned to shut the right door, only to yelp in surprise when his arm was roughly grabbed by a large brown hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Freddy warned, smiling wickedly as Mike groaned unhappily at his loss.

"That wasn't at all fair! You're not supposed to be INSIDE the office! That's cheating!"

"Well then, looks like I'm reusing my old tricks then, aren't I?" The bear chuckled shrewdly. "Game's over, everyone. Mike lost!"

"Oh really?" Chica asked, her head peeking around the corner of the kitchen. "Wow, it's not even two AM yet, Mikey. If you were really a "master" at closing doors in our faces, I doubt that you would fail THAT early on in your shift."

Bonnie stepped out of the supply closet and pouted, "Aww man…and I was gonna surprise-attack him."

Foxy appeared as well, stepping into the left blindspot. "Looks like we had likewise intentions, Bonnie. I was preppin' ta do the same, but then Freddy had to steal the spotlight…as always."

"Well, keep in mind that you, the world's fastest seafox, was outrun by a bear who takes his time and wisdom to reach his goals and catch his prey." Freddy teased, earning a dirty look from the robot fox. "But you were right about the spotlight part."

"Arrogant, hornswogglin' bilge rat," Foxy cursed under his breath, unaware that the bear could hear him. Freddy rolled his eyes, but looked down and smiled at the sight of Sierra's sleeping form. He gently lifted the tiny girl into his arms and gave her forehead a tiny kiss, much to Mike's surprise. He knew that Freddy loved children, but he had never been allowed to touch or go near them, for reasons unknown. Maybe that's the reason why he cared for Sierra so much. Maybe—

"Uh, Mike?" Chica's voice called out in a strangely quiet, almost timid tone. "Could you lend me a hand in here? I sorta…destroyed the kitchen."

Mike sighed. This happened a lot. "Fine…" he groaned, standing up and wiping away the sweat that was still dripping from his forehead. He glanced at Freddy and saw him still tending to Sierra, letting him know that she would be in good hands until he got back. He felt his heart warm up a little, and for the first time in months, he walked towards the kitchen with confidence, the burden of having to pick up after Chica's mess no longer on his mind. He didn't care if he would be stuck here for another five hours. At least he had free pizza.

**Well, this certainly was a fun chapter to write! It was shorter than I intended, but hey, at least it wasn't filler, right? Heh...heh...**

**Aaaaaaaanyways; this may or may not be the last time I say this, but thank you guys so much for 12k+ views and 100+ follows/faves! I KNOW that these "thanksalot" ANs are probably becoming more annoying than anything, but I've seriously never been more amazed/grateful to have so many fans of this stupid little plot bunny (nopunintendedlol) of mine! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story so much. **

**Also, please let me know what your favorite part of this chapter was! Personally, I had fun writing the part with Foxy and Freddy. Not because they're my OTP; no, not at all...I just had to look up some words from a pirate's dictionary for the extra measure and had the weird opportunity to reference the Tortoise and the Hare. I wish I was kidding.**


	7. That One Chapter That Isn't a Chapter

**A note from the author:**

**Hey guys! I know that ANs are never a good sign, but I just wanted to let you guys know that I apologize for the lack of updates recently. I'm finally over my cold, but school and my annoying allergies aren't doing me any favors. But anyways, I'll try to post the next chapter soon, although I can't estimate when exactly. This story is NOT dead, and neither am I.**

**But for the final FINAL time...thank you guys so much...for everything! I've never gotten so many faves/follows/reviews/views on ANY story ever before, so I sincerely thank all of you for your continued support and follows! **

**If you guys have any questions or even suggestions for this story, please let me know in a review or a PM! I'd love to hear what you have in mind.**

**-Be back soon!**


	8. Too Much Pizza

**Oh look! For once in her entire fanfiction-writing career, KudleyFan93 has kept a promise to her followers. **

**Sorry it took so long, but after over a week's delay...here's chapter seven!**

Mike and Chica were just finishing up in the kitchen when six AM struck and the whole building reverberated with the chime of the clock. Mike was utterly exhausted; he couldn't wait to get home and get some sleep. Then he remembered…

"Oh right, I have a kid now."

He sighed. Maybe Foxy would be able to babysit her for the rest of the day until his next shift later that night. He knew that Freddy and his gang would be busy entertaining the customers, so why not? Sierra seemed to take a liking to the fox anyway. With that little dilemma figured out, he finally had a sense of peace.

"Well guys, I guess I'll head out." Mike declared, taking off his cap and putting it on the desk in his office. He heard a chorus of disappointed groans and the sound of approaching footsteps. Seconds later, they were all standing in the room with him.

"Can't you stay and watch the show for a little while?" Bonnie pleaded.

"I wish I could, but I need to get some sleep. Foxy? Could you babysit Sierra today until I come back for tonight's shift?" Mike asked, gesturing to the sleeping Sierra who was still being cuddled by Freddy.

The android fox nodded. "O' course I can, Mikey. You go home and get some shuteye, ye savvy?"

Mike laughed. "Will do, Captain." He smiled. "Thanks, guys…for everything, really. Ya know…for being homicidal robots…you guys sure do love kids. Sierra's lucky to have such a wonderfully weird family that cares for her so much."

"She sure is," Freddy said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Sierra's ear and staring down at her lovingly. He looked up at Mike and nodded, "Goodnight, Mikey. Sleep well, okay?"

"I will."

After giving Sierra a final goodbye glance, he left the pizzeria and hopped in his car, driving off into the ascending sunrise.

~X—X~

It was late afternoon, around two thirty or so. The first birthday party of the day hadn't gone so well for Freddy and his friends; one child had eaten too much cake and threw up all over Bonnie, which completely ruined the whole celebration. Then, the birthday girl started crying after realizing she had gotten two of the same gift. The rest of the party was unnaturally disastrous and the birthday girl's family decided to end it early and go home with their emotionally-overloaded daughter, followed by the rest of the party.

After all the families had left, the janitor arrived to clean up the mess left behind. The manager decided that since there weren't any other birthday reservations scheduled for that day, he would just close the restaurant early for the rest of the day. While Bonnie was getting his suit changed in the backroom, Freddy and Chica were allowed to go offstage and head to the employee's lounge to visit Foxy and Sierra.

"Ahoy, maties." Foxy greeted when they walked in. Currently, he had Sierra over his shoulder and was burping her since she had apparently just finished her bottle. The two animatronics waved back and sat down at the table with him. Foxy could tell by the looks on their faces that today hadn't been such a great one.

"Rough day?" He chuckled, cleaning up Sierra's drool-soaked chin with the burping cloth.

"You have no idea," Freddy grumbled, taking off his hat and rubbing the top of his head. Chica was face down on the table with her arms folded, clearly in a bad mood.

"We had to cut the party short because a kid threw up all over Bonnie after eating so much cake, and the birthday girl got two of the same gift."

"Ouch," Foxy agreed, cringing. He chuckled as Sierra grabbed his hook and admired its shiny metal surface; she was particularly interested in the light reflecting off of it.

"How is she?" Freddy asked, his mood improving at the sight of her.

"The lass has been doing fine all morning. She woke up as wet as a leak in the boat, but we took care of that. Didn't we, lassie?" Foxy cooed to the little one in his arms, who babbled in response.

"Hey guys, what's up?" A now much cleaner-looking Bonnie walked into the room and joined his friends at the table.

"We were just talking about Sierra's day so far, and how much better it was than ours." Freddy laughed.

"Without a doubt," The purple rabbit replied, shuddering slightly. "I love kids, but…sometimes they're pretty gross."

"Amen to that." Chica agreed. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Who's up for some of my famous pizza?"

"When are we not?" Freddy grinned.

"Yeah…and when are you not hungry, Chica?" Bonnie joked, which earned him a glare from the yellow robot chicken.

"I'll be sure to spit on your slice, BonBon." She smirked nastily before walking off towards the kitchen, true to her word…unbeknownst to Bonnie.

~X—X~

After getting a well-deserved eight hour sleep, Mike awoke at about eight thirty PM that evening and decided to head back to the pizzeria to check up on Sierra and start his shift early that night. He pulled into the restaurant parking lot and walked past disappointed families who were just leaving the now closed diner. Mike went around the back of the building and entered through the employee's "smoke break" door, which led him straight into the lounge. He then went into the dining area and found his animatronic frienemies just now hopping offstage.

"Hey guys," Mike greeted them with a wave. The three robots stretched their stiff joints for a moment before approaching the nightguard (with Bonnie enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug).

"Bonnie…can't…breeeeeathe," he wheezed. Upon seeing Mike's face slowly turning blue; the purple rabbit released him from his iron-like grip and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just that we missed you and…well…Foxy has some amazing news!"

Mike blinked. "Really? What is it?"

Before Bonnie could spill the beans, Freddy stopped him. "Foxy wanted to tell you himself. It's more of a "you have to see it to believe it" sort of thing." The bear explained, marching towards Pirate's Cove with Mike, Bonnie, and Chica following close behind.

As they approached the platform, the curtains drew back and there stood Foxy with an excited smile on his face. "Mikey! You gotta come see this, lad! Sierra's crawlin'!"

"Are you serious?" Mike asked incredulously.

The fox did a salute-like gesture and dragged his hook across his heart. "A pirate never lies, Mikey. Now come on! You'll all miss it!"

The group hurried into the Cove and, as Foxy had claimed; Sierra was indeed crawling across the floor. She was slow and a little clumsy, but it was a start. She moved at a leisurely pace, creeping towards a shiny lantern in the middle of the Cove that provided light.

Mike smiled proudly, "Atta girl!" He knelt down onto his knees and held his arms out to get her attention. "Come here, Si! Come to Uncle Mike!"

Sierra's eyes lit up when she saw him and let out a squeal of delight, crawling towards him in random, awkward movements. The group of robots standing nearby watching the adorable scene play out awww'ed as Sierra fell into her adoptive father's arms and giggled happily at her success.

"You did it! You did it, Si!" Mike cheered, hugging the little girl and praising her for her accomplishment. Freddy chucked from afar, "I told you she was smart."

"That she is!" Foxy concurred. "I was just watchin' the manager close up when she started creepin' on all fours. I tried to get her to stand up and try walkin' as well, but it seems the little lass is still too young for that."

"Aww! Good job anyways, cutie!" Bonnie cooed, kneeling down and running his fingers through Sierra's curly blonde hair, making her giggle and shake her head back and forth like a dog.

Everyone stopped fussing over Sierra once she had fallen asleep, which gave the adults a chance to talk. "So Mike, what brings you here so early tonight? You came even earlier than the janitor." Freddy asked, taking off his top hat and bowtie as he looked at himself in a mirror. The group was now relaxing backstage; Chica was treating herself to some pizza, Bonnie was fixing up his guitar, Foxy was carving pictures into the cemented wall with his hook, and Mike was putting together Sierra's new crib while she slept on a blanket nearby.

Mike sighed, frustrated by the confusing anatomy of the crib. "I wanted to check up on Sierra and you guys. Plus, Mr. Cawthon said he'd pay me extra this week if I came in a couple hours early."

Foxy noticed that the twenty-seven-year old was struggling with the crib and walked over. "Need any help, lad?"

"Thank you," Mike breathed a sigh of relief, handing the instructions over to the fox. "Damn…no wonder my parents let me sleep in a crib until I was three. These shitty things are hard to assemble!"

"Um…lad?" Foxy hesitated for a moment as he put down the instruction paper and looked at Mike's progress. "You've been puttin' the wrong parts in th' wrong places."

"Son of a bitch! Are you kidding me?" Mike groaned. He rubbed his temples to calm his temper, "You know what? Screw it. I'm returning this piece of shit back to the baby store and getting my money back. I think they had a bunch of chimpanzees build this thing anyway."

Bonnie whimpered, his ears drooping slightly. "Language, Mike. Little ears could be listening!"

Mike sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew that Bonnie didn't like it when he or the others swore…especially Foxy (he was a sailor, afterall). "Bonnie, she's barely one. She just learned how to crawl today…AND she's asleep. I don't think we'll be hearing any profanity from her until she's sixteen. But I guess you're right…I'll try to stop swearing in front of her from now on."

The rabbit seemed a little skeptical, but smiled nonetheless and went back to tuning his guitar. "Thank you."

"You know…" Chica began after swallowing a bite of pizza. "We gave the kid a name…but we never gave her a birthday."

The room fell silent. Freddy was the first to break it.

"Maybe we could try and estimate the month she was born by her age." The bear suggested. Mike nodded, and began to think.

"Well, we know she's past the newborn stage…that's for sure. I think I read in a magazine somewhere that babies start crawling when they're seven to ten months old. So she's probably about eight and a half months. That means her birthday would be back in early March." Mike thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "Why don't we make her birthday March 14th? I've heard it's a lucky number for the name Sierra, and she's definitely a lucky kid."

"It's perfect!" Bonnie gushed.

"I agree with Bonnie. March 14th seems fitting enough." approved Freddy.

"If that be the case, then we'd better get ready to throw her the biggest birthday bash of all time. Her birthday be in almost three months!" Foxy added in.

"I'll make sure to bake the best baby-safe pizza she'll ever eat, then!" Chica squealed; the only time she wasn't sassy or sarcastic was when pizza and parties were involved, naturally.

"Then it's official!" Mike cheered. He turned to Chica and said in the gentlest "I don't mean to burst your bubble" voice…"Babies can't eat pizza, Chica."

"That's where I come in."

Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie all chuckled. "Here we go again…"

**Oh Chica. You and your obsession with pizza. XD**

**Again, really sorry for the delay! I'll try to make it up to you guys next time. :)**

**Also...who's excited for FNAF3? Anyone? Anyone? **


	9. Girls Can Be Mechanics Too

**Here's chapter eight! Enjoy!~**

The following week reprises the same routine at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria; Freddy and company continue acting out their daily skits, songs, and other performances for the children, and Mike continues to learn what it takes to be a father to his unexpected adopted daughter. Sierra was a sweet baby…until she developed a bad case of colic later that week, which meant she was grouchy all the time and cried incessantly. Mike was miserable. He honestly had no idea what he was doing or what he was supposed to do to make her stop. All he could do was hold her and try his best to soothe her, which did work…but not for long. Not even Freddy or Foxy could appease her.

It was now Monday all over again. After an entire week of nonstop crying, Sierra fell asleep peacefully and napped for almost three hours, giving Mike some time to rest himself before his shift at Freddy's that evening. When she awoke, she was still a little crabby, but Mike finally found out why—she was teething. Mike counted two lower incisors that were growing on her bottom gum, as well as two more starting to pop out on her top gum. It also explained as to why she had been drooling so heavily recently and acted as if she was in pain. "Poor girl…" he murmured, searching through her baby bag and pulling out a thick red plastic teething ring. She grabbed it from him and stared at it curiously before slowly inserting it into her mouth, chewing and slobbering on it. Mike sighed. "No wonder you've been so cranky lately. You're just teething. We'll run up to the pharmacy and get you some oral medicine…maybe that'll help numb the pain for a little while."

The brunet lifted his daughter into his arms and carried her out to his car, buckling her in and driving to the pharmacy. He rushed in and quickly scanned the baby goods' aisle in search of the medication. It didn't take long to find some, and after purchasing it, he drove back to his apartment and sat down on the couch with Sierra in his lap.

"Here we go." Mike eased the teething ring out of her mouth and squeezed a glob of the medication onto his fingertip. He then opened her mouth and applied the oral medication, rubbing it all over her tender gums. She whimpered plaintively, squirming and trying to get away from him. Once the deed was done, he gave back the teething ring, much to her delight. Mike chuckled, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. The news just so happened to be on…

"In other news," the broadcaster, Ron Blather, began as an image of the pizzeria appeared beside him on the screen. "Local family restaurant, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, is being investigated for strange happenings. Concerned customers have noticed suspicious behavior from the animatronic characters, as well as alleged reports of a quote-unquote "drug deal" going on in the backroom of the restaurant."

"Drug deal?! What the fuck?" Mike whispered, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Police officials have been contacted and the restaurant has been closed for the day while they search the building for any hidden stashes of illegal drugs. As for the animatronics, a mechanic has been hired to keep them in check. And now for the weather…"

"This is un-fucking-real!" Mike exclaimed before remembering that Sierra was listening and staring up at him. He kicked himself mentally for not toning down the swearing in front of her and grabbed his wallet that was sitting nearby. "Come on, Si, we're gonna go see jus what the h—heck is going on over there."

And that's exactly what they did. Mike stormed out to his car with Sierra and furiously drove over to the pizzeria, where a large group of cop cars were parked outside the building. Some had police dogs sniffing the premises while others had their guns drawn. Mike felt slightly intimidated for a moment, but remembered the task at hand and manfully got out of his car, taking Sierra with him.

"What the fu—fudge are you guys doing?!" Mike yelled at one of the officers nearby. The officer gave him a look before answering.

"You saw the news, right, kid?" The officer asked. "People say that—"

"A drug deal, I know." Mike rolled his eyes and scoffed. "There is no drug deal!"

"And how would you know that?"

"I work here," Mike growled.

"Well then, would you care to explain what's going on here, then? Hmm?"

"If I did, you wouldn't believe me, sir," he spat.

The officer raised an eyebrow at his reply, but remained professional. "I'm going to have to ask you to quietly leave the premises until the investigation is over, young man. Unless you'd like to be taken in for questioning?"

"No thanks. I have a kid to take care of." Mike grumbled, gesturing to Sierra.

The officer stared at her for a moment before saying, "Cute kid."

"Hey Aaron!" Another cop, who was walking a police dog on a leash nearby, called out. "We're wrapping up this investigation. The building's clear. We've searched everywhere, but we haven't found anything suspicious. So they said we're calling it a clear case!"

The officer—Aaron—gave Mike a dirty look. "I'll be keeping an eye out for you, Mr.…?"

"Like I'm telling you who I am." Mike sneered.

The officer glared at him before stomping away angrily back to his cop car. Mike watched as each cop car left individually, each parting in different directions. "Drug deal, my ass…" He muttered before walking towards the back of the building. He entered the employee's lounge and found nobody there. He then went into the dining area…no one was on stage or in Pirate's Cove. Mike heard some movement in the Parts and Service room backstage and went exploring, hoping to find one of the animatronics instead of his own kind wandering back there.

"Anybody here?" Mike asked out loud, peeking into the repair room, where he found a young woman wearing a dirty, oil-stained blue pants suit working on Freddy, who seemed to be powered off at the moment. He saw Bonnie, Chica, and even Foxy in similar positions slumped nearby. The young woman, who had dark brown, almost black hair tied into a messy ponytail, jumped and whirled around, putting one hand over her heart as she breathed heavily.

"Jeeee…z," She stopped herself when she saw the infant in Mike's arms. "You almost gave me a heart attack, man!"

Mike laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Mike Schmidt…the security guard."

"Aren't you supposed to be here at night?" The woman asked conversationally as she continued working on Freddy.

"Um…yeah…but I heard about the whole drug deal thing and I…I wanted to…um…find out what exactly was going on." Mike replied. Then he realized something else. "Uhh…I didn't know girls could be mechanics…I thought that was a 'guy's job only' thing."

The woman whirled around, giving Mike a sharp look. "Excuse you?"

"W-what?"

"Number one…I'm not a 'girl'. I'm a lady. Number two…women can be anything they aspire to be. Especially if they need the money. My dad was a mechanic and taught me how to be one too. Anymore questions, Mr. Sexist?" She seethed, pointing a finger in his face as if it were an imaginary gun. Mike gulped. She was fierce, that was for damn sure.

"N-no."

"Good," She laughed, returning to a normal disposition. "I'm Trish, by the way. Trish Evans." Trish held out her hand as if her and Mike were the best of acquaintances. Mike shook it, not wanting to set her off again.

"I've been working here for almost a year, but I've never met you before…how come I haven't seen you?" He asked as they finished shaking hands.

Trish smirked, "You're a nightcrawler, remember? I'm only here when they need me to fix these guys," she chuckled, gesturing to the offline robots behind her. Her hazel eyes drifted down to Sierra and she smiled. "And who's this little cutie right here?"

"This is Sierra. She's my…my daughter," Mike said, nearly tripping on his own tongue while trying to get the words out.

"Oh." Trish blinked. She frowned; Sierra looked nothing like him. But of course, she didn't want to say anything. The mechanic bent down to Sierra's level and waved, "Well, it's nice to meet you too, cutiepie!"

Sierra didn't acknowledge her presence in any way, and instead continued to gnaw on her teething ring, ignoring the people around her. Trish laughed. "Fussy, huh?"

"She's teething," Mike replied simply.

"Ah, I see." Trish stood up, nodding. "Well, I'd better get back to work on these guys. The manager expects me to have them up and running again by tomorrow morning, otherwise I…well…I don't get paid."

"What's wrong with them, anyways?" Mike asked. "They seem fine to me."

"Nothing. Just fixing some bugs and glitches in their systems. It normally doesn't take too long to do." Trish explained, fondling one of Bonnie's ears. "Bonnie here was always my favorite when I was a little girl. What about you?"

"Foxy."

"He's pretty cool too…they all are, really. Too bad they're getting replaced, though."

**Plot twist!...WHAAAA?!**


	10. What If I Told You FNAF2's a Sequel

**I left you guys hanging last time, didn't I? Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting, so here's chapter nine! And as for that question from an anonymous guest...I actually believe that FNAF2 is a prequel, but since I've turned this story into an AU, it's a sorta-sequel-prequel-mashup-thing. Sorry for the confusion!**

Mike's eyes widened. "…I-I'm sorry? Can you repeat that?"

Trish gave him a funny look. "They didn't tell you? They're discontinuing the old ones and they're bringing in the new ones next week."

"What?!" Mike exclaimed, his heart racing. "No! They can't do that! T-there's nothing wrong with these guys! Why are they replacing them?! When…when did this even happen?!"

"It happened a couple weeks ago when the company was able to scrounge up the budget to make new ones. Actually…I've heard that the entire restaurant is gonna be renovated to be more…kid-friendly, or something like that. But hey…the whole thing might just be a big rumor. Mr. Cawthon will be back in a little while, so you can ask him." Trish seemed unconcerned about the whole ordeal, despite her nostalgic reminiscing of the animatronics a few minutes earlier. Mike stood, completely stunned. Gently, he lowered Sierra to the floor and let her crawl over to the offline animatronics. She sat down next to Foxy and began to pet his fur, whimpering sadly.

"I…I can't believe this…" Mike rubbed his now sweating forehead, eyes boggling in different directions. "This has to be a joke. They can't replace them…they just can't! There's no reason why they should!"

Trish sighed. "Look, I'm not too happy about it either, but there's nothing we can do about it. They already bought the new bots and they have some designers coming in to remodel and modernize the place. Who knows…maybe I'm mistaken. Maybe they'll keep the old ones too. Why else would they want me to fix them if they're going to scrap them, right?"

Mike didn't say anything, staring absentmindedly at Sierra, who had climbed into Foxy's lap and trying to "wake him up". He frowned, "I'll talk to Mr. Cawthon when he gets here."

The two of them spent the next fifteen minutes having a very awkward conversation, with Mike zoning out and Trish getting too involved with her work on the animatronics. The tension was cut when the sound of rushing wind was heard a distance away as the entrance doors opened, followed by footsteps.

"Mrs. Evans!" the voice of the manager boomed, and Trish jumped as he poked his head around the door jamb. Instinctively, Mike shot forward and quickly scooped Sierra into his arms, despite her whines of protest. He was hoping that Scott wouldn't see her…but unfortunately for the night guard, it was too late.

"Oh, Michael! What a surprise!" Scott exclaimed, laughing heartily. He spotted the baby girl in his employee's arms and grinned. "I didn't know you had a daughter, Mikey. She looks like a real sweetheart." The middle-aged brunet walked over to Trish with an expectant smile. "So how are they?"

"They're…" Trish looked over at Mike, who gave her a desperate, pleading look. She turned back to her employer and smiled uncomfortably. "They're great! Everything seems perfectly in check."

"Good, good!" Scott nodded. "I knew they'd be fine. It's a shame we're scrapping them, though. They've touched many hearts of children over the years, but it's time that we gave them a break, too."

"Um, sir? Can I…can I talk you for a second outside?" Mike asked coyly.

"Of course, my boy! What for?" Scott followed his dedicated employee outside the repair room and behind the main stage.

Wanting to get straight to the point, Mike sighed, "I don't think getting rid of them is a good idea."

Scott blinked in confusion. "Oh…well…why not?"

Mike didn't want to explain the whole situation to his boss, so he resorted to lying once again. "W-well…what's the point? Kids love them! And Trish said they're working just fine, so why put them to waste? That doesn't sound fair to them."

"Mike," Scott's normally jolly disposition was replaced with complete seriousness. "To be truly honest with you…I wasn't keen on the idea either, initially. In fact, I wasn't on board until I saw the positive feedback from the parental focus groups and how attractive the new animatronics looked. The company apparently wants its reputation back, and they figured the only way to earn the trust of our customers back was to make the upgraded mascots appeal to children more. The old ones just won't cut it."

"B-but…" Mike temporized, trailing off.

"No buts." Scott said sternly. He gave a faint smile and patted the night guard's back. "Don't worry, you'll warm up to the new ones when they arrive. I know you'll love them just as much as they'll love you! I'll see you on payday!" The middle-aged man chortled jubilantly before walking out of the restaurant, leaving Mike in utter disbelief. Sierra sensed the tension and began to whimper unhappily, chewing on her teething ring anxiously.

"Oh God…" Mike came to a horrible conclusion after minutes of thinking things through. "What am I gonna tell _them_? Freddy's gonna be so pissed and heartbroken…there has to be a way to keep them here."

No longer caring to stick around and make awkward small talk with Trish, he stormed back out to his car and quickly belted Sierra into her baby seat before hopping back in the driver's seat and furiously speeding home, trying desperately to think of a solution. He needed to think of something before his shift. He really, really didn't want to face the others with the tragic news; they'd be absolutely crushed. They'd never get to do what they loved ever again, nor would they get to see Sierra grow up. They'd be gone…pulverized into little metallic smithereens. Mike shuddered at the thought. The new ones would live on, stealing the good original Fazbear name. It wasn't fair.

"Unbelievable." He muttered to himself while driving. "One year ago, I would shit my pants at the very thought of them…and now, I think of them like family…what the fuck is wrong with me?"

He pulled into the apartment parking lot and carried the now sleeping Sierra up to their floor. Upon arrival, Mike put her to bed and then went into the kitchen, popping open a can of beer. It was the middle of the day, and he wasn't a huge fan of alcohol, but right now, he didn't really give a shit. This would be the best time to get drunk, with the baby asleep and everything in his life going absolutely downhill. She was really the only ray of sunshine in his life right now…a bit of handful, but his sunshine nonetheless. He took one huge swig of the alcoholic beverage and sighed, letting the drink dissolve any fear in his mind. Booze wouldn't make things better, but damn, it felt good to have it in his system.

Reasserting a sense of self-control, Mike limited his alcohol intake to only two beers before stopping and going into his bathroom to freshen up. He took a long, hot shower, which helped him clear away the fogginess and disorientation from the beer. After toweling himself off, he changed into a fresh pair of his work clothes to be prepared for later that night and took a nap on his couch. He awoke a few hours later to loud wails coming from Sierra's crib in his bedroom and found that she merely needed a diaper change. With that swiftly being taken care of, Mike looked at the clock and saw the time was rapidly approaching four. He had about another four hours or so before he had to leave for work, so he decided to simply relax for the rest fo the afternoon. He fed Sierra an early dinner coupled with a bottle before carrying her over to the couch with him and switching on the TV. Both father and daughter snuggled on the sofa together peacefully. Sierra giggled at the hijinks of the characters on TV, but to Mike, the program was a meaningless blur. All he could think about was…well…you know.

"I really should be thinking of something else." He remembered Trish, the mechanic lady from earlier that day. "I…I guess she was a pretty cool gal. Pretty badass, too. She seemed to like Sierra a lot too…but I think I scared her off with the 'daughter' thing. Hmm."

Mercifully, remembering Trish had sidetracked him from the real problem at hand. For a long time, he wondered if she was single, or if she would ever be interested in hanging out together. Then again, she DID give the impression that she was one of those confident women who "don't need no man" in her life. Not to mention, she already thought of him as a sexist. Why did women have to be so complicated?

A few hours later, the time had come. Mike fixed himself a fast dinner, and then changed Sierra into some fresh clothing before slipping on his hat and heading out the door with her. The two of them headed back to the pizzeria; Sierra idling in the backseat with her plushie versions of Foxy and Bonnie while Mike chewed on his fingernails, more nervous than he had ever been while heading to his job. He had been dreading this all day, and yet the feeling still had not passed. Until he was actually living the moment, the anxiety wasn't going anywhere.

He entered the pizzeria and found the janitor just now packing up for the night. Mike gave the janitor an awkward wave and watched him leave, breathing a sigh of relief. He looked and saw his robotic friends beginning to move offstage, while Foxy started to leave his Cove. Naturally, upon seeing Sierra, they hurried over to Mike and stole her from him, greeting the little one as they always did.

While the others hovered over Sierra, Freddy took notice of Mike's fidgetiness and reached to put his hand on the man's shoulder, only for him to flinch. The bear frowned at his uneasiness and asked, "Michael? What's wrong?"

"I…I…um…" Mike began to sweat, his heart pounding. The other three joined in on Freddy's concern, staring and waiting silently for a response. "I…I have some bad news. And you're not gonna like it…"

**More cliffhangers to go around! Woo! *throws confetti***

**Also...who else REALLY wants plushie versions of the crew? I'd pay a million bucks for a Bonnie plushie. :3**


	11. New and Improved

**Get out the tissues...because here come the feels.**

"….Well? What is it?"

Mike couldn't move. His mouth felt dry and his tongue was refusing to produce any words. He stood, trembling and babbling incoherently in front of them. "I…Uhh…"

Finally, Chica had enough. She slapped the nightguard on the back, making him lurch forward, out of his daze. "Snap out of it! Now tell us, what's going on?!" The chicken girl demanded.

Mike stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and taking in a healthy breath of air. "You guys are…" he swallowed. "You're getting replaced."

Silence. Looks of horror began to cross the faces of the bots, and Bonnie gasped, hugging Sierra tightly to his chest. Freddy twitched. "…WHAT?"

"Whaddya mean 'replaced', lad?!" Foxy asked, trying to look tough, but he was obviously heartbroken from the news.

"It's true." Mike sighed. "I talked to Mr. Cawthon today, and he said that they're…they're changing everything here. The new bots will be shipped in next week and they have some designers coming in to renovate the place." He gave his friends a pitying look, biting his lip. "I'm sorry."

"R…replaced?" Chica was still in a state of shock, even as she tried to comfort the now sobbing Bonnie.

"Yeah."

"Impossible!" Freddy roared, stomping his foot and startling the others. "They can't do this to us! After all we've done for them to make them filthy rich…and now they're throwing us out like useless garbage! Is that all we are?! Is it?!" Wanting to avoid hurting any of his surrounding family members, the bear let out another roar of anger and went over to one of the tables in the dining area, bringing down his fist and smashing one of the tables. He picked up several chairs and threw them across the restaurant, screeching in fury.

"Freddy! Stop! Get ahold of yerself, matey!" Foxy attempted to hold him back, but the bear shoved him aside and continued to destroy the place. Foxy stood back and watched helplessly as Freddy was possessed by his own rage, demolishing everything in his sight. A small whimpering sound was heard—not from Bonnie, but from Sierra, who was observing the whole outburst from afar. Tears were rolling down her face in terror; the lovable papa bear that she had trusted the most was really scaring her. She buried her face into Bonnie's chest, trying to hide. Foxy noticed this and caught up with Freddy, grabbing him by the waist and spinning him around to face him. He lifted up his eyepatch with the tip of his hook and looked the bear straight in the eye. "Look what ya've done! Ye made Sierra cry!"

All Freddy saw was red. Pure, red, fiery rage consumed him; a maelstrom of madness. But upon realizing that what Foxy had said was true, the white pin-prick dots in his blackened eyes disappeared and returned to their normal blue. He panted heavily, ignoring the dents and bruises in his hands from the damage he'd done to his restaurant as he looked towards the group. Bonnie and Chica were embracing and crying into each other's shoulders with Sierra wedged in between. She too was crying heavily and was obviously frightened by him now. Freddy felt horrible. He could care less about what had actually angered him—he now had to live with the fact that Sierra would see him in a totally different way from now on after what she had just witnessed.

The bear collapsed to his knees on the floor, genuine oil tears forming in his eyes. "I…I don't know what to say…" He let out a wracked sob. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, Freddy," Foxy soothed, sitting down next to him and putting his non-hooked arm around Freddy's shoulder comfortingly. "We're all goin' through the same thing right now. You couldn't help it."

"But look what I've done!" Freddy wailed, pointing to Sierra. "I'm a monster. She didn't need to see that."

"You're not a monster, Freddy. Foxy's right; you couldn't help it. I know this is hard for all of you to understand, but I'm trying to think of a solution." Mike said gently, sitting down beside the robotic fox and bear. "Look…we have a week to figure this out. Until then, we're here for you, Freddy."

"Sierra…" Freddy mumbled. "Will she ever forgive me?"

"She loves you. Of course she will! She may be a baby, but she's still a smart kid. She knows you'd never hurt her." Mike assured with Foxy nodding in agreement. He stood up, brushing the dirt and splintered pieces of wood off of his pants. "Now come on, everyone. We need to think of a plan. Follow me." The nightguard led his friends into the office, where he closed the doors to give them some privacy (it was ridiculous, of course, because there wasn't anybody around, but he wanted to be sure anyways). After they had all gathered in a circle, Mike was the first to begin.

"Okay…we know that the new bots are arriving a week from today. There's our first saving grace. The designers will be here in a couple days to start refurbishing the place, and I mean the WHOLE place. So we need to find somewhere to keep you guys hidden while that happens." He paused when Chica raised her hand. "Yes, Chica?"

"Why not your place?" she suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Mike blurted out. "We'll get caught right away. I live on a high floor, and my apartment is so tiny even I can barely fit in it. There's no way you guys would fit. Besides, you have to walk around at night to prevent the motors in your legs from locking up. Where would you go? There's just not enough room. If we have to, we'll use that as a definite last resort."

"Arghh… why can ye just get a new place to live in? Like…out in th' country, or somethin'!?" Foxy asked.

"That's not a bad idea. I think my grandpa used to own an old farmhouse, but he and grandma only use it to rent out to people. We might have a chance there. Good thinking, Foxy!" Mike grabbed a paper and a pen, scribbling the idea down on paper. Bonnie, who was drying his tears, raised his hand.

"What if…what if we stay here?" he suggested timidly.

"Bonnie, we talked about this already. The renovators are—"

"No! No. I mean…what if we still performed…but we performed WITH the new guys?"

"That's…actually a pretty good idea," Chica admitted.

"If it means we get to keep doing what we love here without being scrapped metal, I'm in." Freddy joined in.

"You know what?" Mike stood up. "You're a genius, Bonnie. I'll talk to Mr. Cawthon about it. The more animatronics, the merrier! It'll be the best of both worlds. Who knows…maybe you guys can get some repairs of your own for when the place reopens!"

The others smiled at the promise of finally getting maintenance after so many years of being neglected. Freddy seemed satisfied with the plan, but he still felt betrayed by the man who he used to think of as a father. He put his hand on Mike's shoulder to get his attention and said with more oil tears brimming in his eyes. "Thank you," he murmured, his voicebox croaking slightly.

Mike smiled, "Happy to help."

~X—X~

Before the group knew it, night had switched to day. The once deep midnight-black sky turned from purple, to yellow, then finally blue as the sun rose over the horizon. Mike was helping his friends get back in place onstage and handed Sierra off to Foxy's care while he packed up to go home to his apartment and get some sleep. He was just about to head out the door when his boss suddenly burst into the restaurant, laughing and cheering heartily, even dancing a bit. Mike was about to ask what all the excitement was, but his boss seemed to read his mind.

"Michael! You won't believe it! They're here! They're here!" Scott exclaimed, grinning broadly.

Mike's smile dropped. "…Th-they are?"

"Oh yes!" Scott nodded. "It turns out that they finished up on all of them early and decided to ship them out. Though we won't be opening up the place until the renovators do their job, this means we can acquaint the new bots. But don't worry, my boy; we won't throw out the old ones until everything, and I mean everything, is in ship-shape and ready to welcome customers." He turned around and clapped happily as the doors opened, and a group of men hauled in four huge crates on dolleys. Each crate was marked by a single primary color; the tallest was orange, the slightly smaller one was yellow, the average-sized one was pink, and the smallest one was blue. After Scott had paid them, the haulers were sent off, leaving the middle-aged supervisor and his employee to unravel the crates' contents.

"Alrighty then. Let's get to work, shall we? Which one should we open first, Mikey?" Scott asked with the eagerness of a little boy on Christmas morning. Mike felt sick to his stomach, but he abided, only wanting to please his boss.

"Uhh…what about the tallest one?" He suggested, and Scott immediately agreed, quickly peeling away the seal and opening the door to the crate, revealing a rather tall, but rather…round animatronic bear. His surface, unlike Freddy and company's, was smooth and shiny, almost like a hard plastic. Sporting a red-striped top hat and a microphone, he had rich chocolate brown skin/fur with an orange underbelly. Speaking of which…his belly was pretty big, something Mike thought almost right off the bat.

"Wow…he's fat."

"Nonsense!" Mr. Cawthon pretended that he hadn't heard that and admired the currently "sleeping" animatronic with delight. "He's quite a handsome fella, actually. Mike, meet the new and improved Freddy Fazbear!"

"Yeah…he sure is…something…" Mike muttered, putting his hands in his pockets and shuffling uncomfortably. This felt wrong.

"We'll wake him up once we unwrap the others," Mr. Cawthon said, moving onto the second crate. "And now we have…" he glanced at the tag on the front of the crate and smiled. "Toy Chica, eh? She should be a beauty, then!" Within seconds, the second crate was opened, revealing the new and surprisingly tall female equivalent to Chica. She was a chicken, of course, but had a much thinner, curvier, and more buxom build than the original Chica. She wore nothing but a pair of pink panties around her waist, as well as a decorative bib with the words "Let's Party!" in bold letters to cover her shapely bosom. Mike was shocked; how could something so suggestive be allowed in a family restaurant like this and be "kid-friendly"?! Like the new Freddy, she had rosy red cheeks as well as eye makeup and long, curly eyelashes, very much unlike her counterpart.

"Ah! She's gorgeous!" Mr. Cawthon commented, tracing his fingers along the fabric of her bib in admiration. "Now let's see what's in this next one." He then unboxed the next crate, revealing yet another slumbering animatronic. This one was a fox—a vixen, to be more precise. She was a snowy white with a pink snout, underbelly, inner ears, and had pink circles around her eyes. She also sported the rosy cheeks, eyelashes, and even lipstick, as well as a cute pink bowtie around her neck. Her left paw had a detachable hook on it, which made it even more obvious that she was Foxy's replacement.

"Well, she looks simply darling. The kids are going to love her…I know it!" Scott cheered as he then moved onto the final crate. "And now we have…Toy Bonnie, it seems." Mike watched as his boss unsealed the crate and opened up the door, revealing a short blue bunny rabbit, with freckles, rosy cheeks, eyelashes, and even a pair of buckteeth. He had a white snout and underbelly…he even had a poofy white tail.

Mike's jaw dropped. "…The thing looks like a lady."

Scott laughed, "It's just more appealing to the kids. Besides, he's all male! You'll find out once you hear him speak for the first time. That reminds me…" he turned the animatronic around and opened up a little chamber in its back with many different levers and devices. He flicked on a certain lever, and the machine powered up automatically. He turned then now fully awake bunny around to face them and stepped back, smiling proudly. Toy Bonnie emitted a few mechanical grinding and beeping noises, letting out a high-pitched squeak as his voicebox was activated as well. His maroon eyelids fluttered open, revealing bright emerald green eyes.

"Hi there, kiddos!" The bunny greeted in a pre-recorded voice, obviously unaware that he wasn't speaking to an audience of children just yet. He let out a goofy chuckle before continuing, "I'm Bonnie! Are you ready to rock?"

Scott applauded the robotic rabbit enthusiastically. "He's perfect! Now let's see what Mrs. Toy Foxy can do…" he did the same for the pink and white vixen, watching with glee as she too came to life.

"Yarr, me lil' maties!" Toy Foxy exclaimed in a piratey accent, raising her shiny silver hook and showing off her magnificent (and frighteningly sharp) teeth. "Me name be Foxy! Are ye ready to join me on a swashbucklin' adventure across the Seven Seas?"

"Wonderful! Now for Mrs. Toy Chica," Scott proceeded to activate the female chicken, who opened her ocean blue eyes and walked out of the box, presenting a pink, googly-eyed cupcake on a little plate in her hand to Mike. "Hi sweetie!" she cooed, every word that came out of her voicebox honeyed. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! I'm Chica. What's your name?"

So far, none of the new animatronics were able to tell the different between adults and children quite yet. Mike cringed, backing away from the robot chicken and refusing to take up on her offer of her cupcake. Pleased, Scott moved on to Toy Freddy. Seconds after being brought to life, the animatronic bear opened his eyes, revealing purplish-blue irises as he held his microphone up to his lips and said, "Hi boys and girls! It's me, your favorite host, Freddy Fazbear! Are you ready to have some fun here at my pizzeria?"

"Aren't they lovely, Michael?" Scott gushed, swooning over the new animatronics as if they were famous celebrities.

"They're…alright…a little creepy, don't you think?" Mike frowned, pushing away Toy Chica's cupcake. "Get that out of my face, will you?! I don't want it!"

"Oh, not at all! Quite the contrary, actually. I had their mechanic install sensors linked to a criminal database that will help them detect a predator from a mile away to ensure the safety of the children. Not only that, but they're been programmed to be extra kid-friendly! They'll also be able to walk around during the day, unlike the old ones." Scott explained as he shook hands with Toy Freddy. Mike flinched at the mention of the "old" animatronics. Now that was just plain insulting. Plus, he already hated these new guys anyways. There was something about them that made them unsettling and annoying to be around.

"Um…look, sir…these new ones are great and all, but I wanted to talk to you about—"

"Can it wait, Mikey? I'm going to show our new guests around, if you don't mind. Acquaint them with the place and teach them how to act around the adults…the basic stuff, you know. Now you go home and get some sleep, alright?"

"But it's—fine." Mike gave in to his boss' orders and left the building, feeling guilty that he didn't get the chance to talk to his boss about Bonnie's idea. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be a long, long night.

**So we finally get to meet the new animatronics! And also...yes, Toy Foxy/Mangle will be a female in this story, so please don't argue in the reviews, alright? Toy Foxy's/Mangle's gender is contested anyways, and it's an AU afterall. **

**See you guys next chapter!~**


	12. You Can't

**Sweet dreams, Mikey. Sweet dreams...**

Darkness. All he saw was darkness. He could hear muffled voices ringing from all directions. He was trapped. He felt claustrophobic. He needed to get out of here. He felt his ears pop and the voices became even more distant and garbled. He was relieved when he saw a ray of light beckoning him towards it. He tried to run, but found that his legs weren't getting any traction.

Mike looked down and, to his absolute horror, he found two brown robot feet where his toes should have been. He tried to lift one foot and put it in front of the other, but also discovered that he was frozen. Stuck in place, unable to move. He tried to call out for help, only for a cold, unyielding hand clamp over his mouth.

"Going somewhere?" Bonnie's voice cooed from behind him, with a hint of static. "Oh, that's right…_**you** **can't**_."

"What's going on?!" Mike turned his head around to face the rabbit, only to scream in terror; Bonnie no longer had a face. A tangled mess of loose wires and cords dangled from where his face should have been, revealing the naked skull of an endoskeleton underneath with two piercing red dots where his eyes should have been. Despite not having a mouth, Bonnie's voicebox let out a deep laugh before spinning Mike back around. The night guard screamed once more when he came face to face with Chica, whose head was disconnected from her body and being held up by her now exposed endoskeleton. Her pale, now dusty purple eyes were much more sunken in and she looked tattered and torn all over. Even her bib looked dirty. Both animatronics were in horrible shape from a cause unknown.

"Hkelkoc, ikeh," The withered chicken robot slurred, her voicebox obviously damaged.

"G-get away from me!" Mike cried, writhing and squirming in place, even though his legs had taken a vacation and refused to listen to his body's outcries.

"But you haven't even put on your helmet yet, Freddy!" Bonnie giggled, an empty Freddy head seemingly materializing in his right hand since his left arm was completely gone. Mike screamed again as the circuit-filled, sharp and pointed inside of the Freddy helmet was placed over Mike's head. He continued to screech in agony as Bonnie twisted the helmet slightly, sickening crunching and wet squelching noises following suit. Before he blacked out, he heard the withered, faceless Bonnie say, "Showtime, boss bear!"

And then…he woke up from the terrible, horrible, awful nightmare. Mike sat up in bed in his apartment, his sheets wet after sweating so heavily. His erratic gasps for air slowed back to normal respirational breathing patterns, calming his frazzled nerves. Once his heart had stopped beating against his chest like a drum, Mike sat in bed and wept silently to himself under the covers, feeling utterly helpless. The nightmares were back. And now…he had a real reason to fear his friends.

"What am I going to do…?"

~X—X~

Even though the day had just begun, Freddy and company were having the most miserable day of their lives. Even the audience of children they were performing for could tell something was wrong. They weren't acting like themselves. They seemed so…dull; and even uninterested at times, as if something else was on their minds. And there was.

They couldn't focus on the show or the music, nor could they focus on the concerned children watching them play their instruments apathetically. All they could wonder was whether or not this would be the last time they'd ever play for the children. They had seen Mike leaving that morning when Mr. Cawthon arrived with four big crates. And upon seeing the new animatronics, it made the pain of being replaced even worse.

Speaking of which…

"Do they have anything here that's vegetarian?" Toy Chica asked as she looked through the mini-fridge in the employee's lounge.

"It's a kid's restaurant, Chi. I don't think they have any of your weird vegan food here." Toy Bonnie, or BonBon, as he preferred to be called, mumbled in response as he admired his makeup in a handheld mirror.

Ever since the new animatronics had arrived at the restaurant, they were kept in the employee's lounge so none of the children would discover them. Mr. Cawthon wanted to keep them a surprise until the restaurant was reopened as a brand new pizzeria with equally brand new characters. He had reprogrammed them soon after Mike left on Monday, giving each of them their own sentiency and personalities so they wouldn't always be in their entertainment mode.

Currently, the Toys, as Mr. Cawthon had nicknamed them, were relaxing in the lounge while their counterparts played their instruments drearily in the main party room for the children. Toy Chica, now called Chi by her friends, was trying to fix herself a meal to recharge her fuel tank, BonBon was (of course) fixing his general appearance, Toy Foxy was making little paper seaships, and Toy Freddy was drinking coffee and reading a book that Mr. Cawthon had given him. Like their counterparts, the Toys were able to eat, sleep, and talk like humans could, though these privileges were very limited.

"I'm bored, me maties." Toy Foxy sighed, throwing one of her handmade paper ships across the room like a paper plane, watching it sail throw the air briefly before being pulled to the ground by gravity.

"Don't you think we all are?" Toy Freddy, or "Fred" as he was often termed by his friends put down his newspaper and continued gruffly, "We're stuck here until that fat fool throws out those ugly old things in there." He jabbed his thumb at the wall that the main diner was behind harshly. He wasn't too fond of Freddy and his friends.

"Lighten up, Boss," BonBon said as he coated his lips with lipgloss. "At least we're not rotting in the backroom with—"

"Yes, yes, I know," Fred was quick to upbraid. He gave the shiny blue rabbit a sharp look of abrading warn and said, "You know that we're never to speak of…that."

"What he MEANS," Chi continued, bringing a plate of vegetarian pizza over to the large oval-shaped table they all had congregated at. "Is that we're lucky that Mr. Cawthon cares about us enough to provide us with a kitchen and everything. We won't have to wait long anyway. He said the renovators were coming in at the end of the week, perhaps sooner."

"It's not that." Fred sighed. He clenched his fist in anger, "It's…nevermind."

"If you say so!" BonBon laughed, dusting his cheekbones with an extra layer of blush.

~X—X~

"Come on, lassie. Smile for Ol' Foxy, will ya?"

Sierra looked at the floor of the inside of Pirate's Cove and gave Foxy a pair of sad brown eyes. She whimpered, extending her arms towards him, wanting to be held. Foxy sighed and put his hands on the blonde girl's waist, lifting her into his arms and hugging her. "I know, lass…we're both feelin' down in the dumps, aren't we?" He whispered, stroking her head. The red robot fox poked one eye out of the slit of the Cove's curtain and saw a whole party of children and toddlers seated at the dining tables, watching Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica perform. Though they all looked happy to see their favorite characters, they obviously knew that something was wrong. After the trio had finished another song and stood greeting the passing customers, one little boy came up to them and asked why they seemed so sad.

"Aww, don't worry, little guy!" Bonnie said with fake enthusiasm. "We're not sad!"

"It's just a big people's problem, that's all." Chica chimed, her cheeriness also sounding forced.

"But that doesn't mean it should stop you and your friends from having fun!" Freddy chuckled. He was about to give the boy a hug when he remembered that his joints were stuck in place, and "touching Freddy" was against the rules after that fateful day back in 87. He hesitated, but managed to give the boy's blond head a reassuring pat, much to the disapproval of parents nearby. "Run along now, little one. Why don't you ask your parents to take you to the buffet for some ice cream?"

The little boy nodded, but seemed frustrated. They didn't answer his question. But after hearing his father call out "Alex!", he waved them goodbye and ran back over to his family to ask them for the dessert that Freddy had suggested. The three animatronics exchanged heartbreaking looks with one another when none of the customers were paying them any mind before beginning their next act.

Foxy watched their show for a few minutes before glancing down at Sierra, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He quickly closed his curtain when a child noticed he was watching. Now sitting in total darkness, the fox mumbled, "Mikey be'er have a plan soon. We don' have much longer..."

**I apologize for how shoddy and ropy this chapter was! I didn't like how it started out at first with Mike's dream sequence and tried to fix it, but I didn't end up with anything better. So I stuck with it and decided to continue, hoping that the middle and end would make up for the beginning. I also wanted to focus this chapter on the animatronics' POVs instead of Mike's, so expect to see more of those, too. **

**Also...THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 40k+ VIEWS! Seriously! You're all amazing! *throws a bunch of Golden Freddy plushies out to the crowd* **

**Speaking of Golden Freddy... ;3**


	13. It's Me

**I noticed that some people were getting confused by the names of the new animatronics, so here's something to clear up the confusion:**

**Freddy = Freddy Fazbear **

**Chica = Chicadee "Chica" Chicken**

**Bonnie = Bonnie Bunny**

**Foxy = Foxy Fox**

**Fred = Toy Freddy**

**Chi = Toy Chica**

**BonBon = Toy Bonnie**

**Toy Foxy = Toy Foxy/"Mangle"**

**(Something also worth mentioning is that I occasionally refer to the Toy animatronics as "new and shiny" or "toy".)**

**Anyways, here we gooooo!~**

The drive to Freddy's was mercifully short, but Mike held on to the steering wheel with a death grip. He was dreading this shift. What were they going to do to him when they found out he hadn't worked anything out with his boss yet? They were going to kill him—but if they didn't do that, then they would most certainly stuff him in a suit, killing him anyway. Oh God…those thoughts weren't making this anymore simple.

He pulled into his usual parking spot and strutted into the pizzeria, trying to conceal his apprehension with an uneasy smile. When he saw Chica sitting at one of the tables and pretending to share a pizza with Sierra (who was sitting in her lap), he smiled genuinely. It was very rare to see the two of them bonding, and when it did happen, it was quite a precious sight.

"Come on, squirt," Chica teased the tiny girl affectionately, urging her to try a slice. "You're gonna love this! It'll be your first solid food AND your forever-favorite!"

"I still don't think she's old enough for pizza, Chica," Mike laughed, which startled her. The chicken bot glared at him and was tempted to throw a piece of pizza at his face, but didn't want to influence the little one in her lap.

"Don't say that!" She growled. "Everyone loves pizza…no matter what age! And you just ruined the moment for her!"

Mike rolled his eyes playfully at the pizza-obsessed animatron's antics, but his smile dropped when he remembered what he was really here for. "Uhh…"

"Something wrong, Mikey?"

"W-where are the others?"

"Freddy's in the bathroom doing who knows what," Chica listed off her friends on her fingers. "Foxy's in his Cove doing whatever it is he does in there, and Bonnie's in the backroom. Why?"

"Umm…well, I just needed to talk to you guys about…about something important. Like…really important."

Chica's orchid pink eyes glinted with worry. "Oh no…what is it this time?"

Mike bit his lip before letting out a heavy sigh. "Okay…okay, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell the others until…until I'm ready to myself."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now what is it?"

"You know about…about them, right?" He tilted his head in the direction of the employee's lounge, which had been locked up. Chica's eyes grew dark, threatening to turn black.

"Yes…I do. What about those plastic copycats?"

"Well…the thing is…I didn't get the chance to talk to Mr. Cawthon about our plan yet." Mike shielded himself, waiting for an angry reaction from the robotic bird. Much to his surprise, however, he was met with silence.

"…Oh."

He felt bad now. Really, really bad.

"Y-yet! I haven't talked to him yet, but I will!" He assured. Chica popped a pacifier in Sierra's mouth to quieten the babbling infant while she spoke.

"It's fine, Mikey…I understand." She seemed quite calm, shockingly. Almost passive. "Mr. Cawthon is a stubborn guy. It takes a while to get through to him. I used to have to beg him when I wanted pizza afterhours. He said it would mess me up inside, but that was like…twenty years ago, and look at me now. Still working good as new after all these years."

Mike had never seen Chica act like this before. She was always so sarcastic and sassy…but never understanding…much less emotional (robots actually DO have feelings?). He took the sleepy-eyed Sierra from her and hummed quietly. "Yeah."

"But…you are going to try and convince him, right?"

"Of course I am!" He lowered his volume when Sierra stirred slightly. "I will…I promise. I won't let anything bad happen to you guys. I don't know if I'll be able to do anything about the Toys, though…"

"That's okay," Chica replied insincerely. Actually, no. It wasn't. It wasn't okay. But she had to give the man the credit; afterall, he was their only compensation. "He already bought them anyways. It's not like they're going anywhere anytime soon, that's for sure."

"Wait," Mike temporized. "…If…if they're sentient, like you guys…and Mr. Cawthon programmed them…does he know that you guys come to life and are alive as well?"

"He does, but he doesn't think we're very intelligent anyways. So in his mind, we might as well be walking, talking baby dolls." Chica rolled her eyes in slight disgust. "I've never really liked him. Freddy looked up to him like a father, and Bonnie and Foxy respected him."

"Not anymore, I assume."

"Obviously not. The guy can choke on his own cash for all I care." She spat, as if the very mention of Scott was poisonous.

Mike looked down guiltily. "Well, I'm gonna go get the office ready for tonight. The dayshift guard's a big fat slob, so he left the place a pigsty. Watch Si for me, will you?"

"Of course. I need to educate her on the history of pizza anyways."

Mike smiled and rolled his eyes before heading down the left hallway towards the office. The place was a bombsite, with unattractive paper balls littering the floor as well as crumbs and candy wrappers. It was disgusting. He went to the supply closet, grabbed a garbage bag, and started picking up all the litter off the floor and desk. Once he had the office sufficiently tidied up, he carried the garbage bag towards the trash can at the end of the west hall when he stepped on something.

"What the…?" he mumbled, lifting his foot and seeing a half-ripped, half-crumpled newspaper from today's news. He picked up the dirtied tabloid and cringed in anger at the front headline.

"**GRAND REOPENING!**" It exclaimed in big, bold, exuberant lettering with an image of the Toy animatronics in cartoon form below the bolded print. "Vintage pizzeria given new life. Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and join the Fazbear Family!"

"What a joke," Mike scoffed; ripping the newspaper in half and chucking it down the hall in anger. He continued walking until he reached the exit in the back of the building to take out the trash. That's when he heard it. A delicate humming, near the lounge. It sounded feminine at first, but Mike had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't female. He followed the strange singing voice, which lead him to the employee's bathroom in a cubicle across from the lounge. The door was cracked halfway open with a beam of light seeping out. Mike froze. Someone was in there…but who? It was a known rule that animatronics couldn't use lights at night, so it couldn't be Freddy or one of the other bots.

Curious as a cat, Mike walked up to the door and very slowly opened it, his eyes bugging at the sight. He saw a very familiar looking animatronic with a shiny, alice blue plastic exterior standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wearing a blue robe and a towel wrapped around his head while he applied a goopy green facial mask to his face. He was humming and singing to himself at the same time, apparently unaware of Mike's presence…until he saw the young guard's reflection in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHH! GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!" BonBon squealed, picking up a bottle of facial moisturizer and chucking it at Mike, who dodged it swiftly and made a beeline back towards the office. Slamming down all the doors, Mike secluded himself in the tiny cubicle and tried to erase the memory from his mind by grabbing the tablet to check and see where his friends were at the moment. He saw Chica and Sierra on the camera in the dining area and watched them interact for a little while when he heard loud, frantic banging noises on the left door. Mike figured it was Foxy, so of course he opened it…only to scream like a girl at the sight of the blue bunny at his door.

"Haven't you ever heard of respecting other people's privacy?!" BonBon asked, putting his hands on his hips before stomping back down the hall indignantly, mumbling to himself. Mike was frozen in shock; they were taking over the place now. Since when were they allowed to roam around before the place reopened?! Things were getting out of hand faster than he had imagined. The Toys were invading…they were coming out to play.

**~X—X~**

"Ugh! Those damn humans! Can't I have a little time to myself in the bathroom without being spied on?!" BonBon grumbled as he walked through the dining area to get back to the lounge unnoticed, only for a voice to call out.

"HEY!" Chica squawked, making BonBon whirl around in her direction. "What're you doing?! You're not allowed out of there!"

"Well excuse me if I needed to redo my cosmetics!" BonBon retorted, just as Fred and Chi came running into the dining area. They were quickly joined by Bonnie and Freddy, as well as a peeping Foxy.

"BONBON!" Fred roared, rushing over to his blue friend and dragging him by his shoulders. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!"

"What on earth is going on out here?!" Freddy exclaimed, fixing his bowtie. He paused when he saw his new and shiny counterpart staring at him.

The toy grimaced. "…You…"

Freddy's eyes turned black. "Yeah…it's me."


	14. Welcome to the Family

**Here's chapter thirteen! Enjoy!~**

"Freddy, don't make a scene!" Chica shouted, going over to talk some sense into the bear before he did something he would regret.

"Stay out of this, Chica! And get Sierra out of here! I don't want her to see this!" Freddy said through clenched teeth as he glared at his shiny, rosy-cheeked counterpart. Chica suddenly remembered the little girl in her arms and decided that listening to Freddy would be the best thing to do instead of trying to break up the fight. She nodded, carrying Sierra into the kitchen to avoid the calamity outside in the dining area.

"Just what makes you think that you can mosey on out here and do whatever you want, especially when it's against the rules and we were specifically told NOT to?" Fred scolded BonBon, who merely scoffed and rolled his eyes in response as the Toy bear continued to lecture him.

"JUST WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN REPLACE US?!" Freddy bellowed, startling the two Toys. Chi stepped in front of her friends and shielded them, her eyes swirling black.

"Don't make me do it…" she warned, her hand grabbing her beak and yanking it off with a sickening 'pop', which exposed a creepy sculpted smile as well as her human-like endoskeleton teeth. Shocked that she could do such a thing, Freddy put his hands up and backed up slowly, not wanting to interfere with the clearly dangerous chicken girl whose bite was worse than her bark. He looked at Bonnie and Foxy, who shook their heads silently. The bear then turned back to his counterpart and the other two Toy animatronics, holding out one hand. "Truce?"

Fred eyed him, distrusting of his end of hostility. The Toy sighed and reluctantly shook hands with Freddy. "…Truce."

"Fred, what are you do—" Chi was cut off when Fred grabbed her beak and reattached it to her mouth, just as Toy Foxy arrived on scene.

"What's goin' on, maties?!" The pink and white vixen noticed the group of dated animatronics facing down her friends in the dining area and raised an eyebrow. "And who are these thievin' trespassers?"

Foxy stared at the upgraded female version of himself in disgusted disbelief. "…YOU'RE me replacement?!" He growled, baring his hook. Toy Foxy glowered at him, revealing her razor-sharp teeth and making him back off slightly.

"Who ye be? State yer business!"

"I be Foxy the Pirate Fox! And yer an imposter!"

"If you haven't noticed, they're ALL imposters, Foxy." Freddy elbowed the fox. "They're us…only more modernized and…girly."

"We're not girly!" BonBon exclaimed angrily. "We're kid-friendly! Unlike you raggedy old—"

"That's enough, BonBon." Fred glared at the blue bunny, silencing him instantly. "We have a truce, remember? We're going to discuss things like adults, not like enemies." The Toy bear turned to Freddy and took off his hat in respect. "Come. We'll negotiate in the lounge."

~X—X~

Mike stared at the dining area camera screen, completely awestruck. He watched as Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy followed Fred and his Toy friends into the lounge…but not before Bonnie looked up at the camera and disabled it temporarily, making Mike's screen go black and fuzz out in a blizzard of static. He had been expecting a big fist fight, perhaps even some of the Toys getting dismantled by Freddy and Foxy…but all he saw on the camera display was a ceasefire. He had seen Chica leave with Sierra and go into the kitchen off camera, so he decided to go check up on them. He pushed the red button on the right side of his office, making the door recede into the ceiling and give him access to the outside.

"Chica? You in here?" Mike called out softly, poking his head through the kitchen doorway. He found the yellow animatronic sitting in the corner ambivalently with Sierra in her lap. Slowly but surely he approached her and sat down next to him, pulling the reticent robot chicken in for a hug…something Chica normally didn't tolerate. But now, that was all she needed.

~X—X~

Foxy and Toy Foxy turned out to be horrible acquaintances; Freddy and Fred had to break up at least three or four catfights between them, lest one of them destroyed the other. Toy Foxy loved to tease Foxy, which only set him off more. He even challenged her to a race to see who the fastest was, but that too was stopped by the Fazbears. The two pirates were forced apart and sat as far away as possible from one another at the lounge table.

"Alright, who here knows what's going on?" Freddy was the first to speak, raising his hand. The others did the same, and Freddy nodded. "Okay then. Well, if we're expected to be friends in front of the children, then we'd better find out how to get along afterhours as well. First off…we should all try interacting with our individual selves before we get to know the others. I can go with you, Fred, Chica can go with Chi, BonBon can go with Bonnie, and Foxy and Toy Foxy can go with each other."

At that, the two pirate foxes eyeballed each other and shook their heads rapidly in disagreement. "You gotta be jokin', Fazzy! She's th' seed o' evil!" Foxy exclaimed, earning a scoff and an eyeroll from his vixen counterpart.

Freddy gave Foxy a look, "Well you're just going to have to deal with it. I don't care how much you two hate each other; you're going to have to learn to get along." He recollected his businesslike composure and continued his speech. "Secondly…we used to kill the guards, but after a chain of…events…we stopped, so if you see a "naked endo", don't stuff it."

Fred lifted an eyebrow and exchanged looks with his friends, but remained silent.

Toy Foxy raised her hand curiously, "What be a naked endo?"

"Oy…" Freddy groaned, burying his face in his hands.

~X—X~

"Don't worry, Si," Mike cooed to Sierra as he laid her down on the floor and got out the baby bag to change her diaper. "Everything's gonna be A-okay, I promise. Daddy's…daddy's gonna take our friends somewhere safe."

He had an idea. A brilliant, brilliant idea…and after discussing it with Chica, he knew this was the perfect plan. Sierra didn't know it yet, but life was about to get a whole lot weirder for her and her family…her soon-to-be extended family.

**I apologize for the short and vague ending...I just wanted to get this chapter out ASAP for you guys since you've been so patient with me all throughout these infrequent updates! Also...am I the queen of cliffhangers or what? Huehuehuehue :3**


	15. Unforgotten

**First things first, I've noticed the lack of quality I've been putting into recent chapters, so I'll be fixing that. I haven't been putting that much effort into it since I'm working on other projects at the moment, as well as less frequent updates. But don't worry…I'm just preparing for the big reveal. ;)**

**Secondly…the last time I updated was in December?! WTF, KudleyFan?! Get your *skreeeee* together!**

It's been a week since the Fazbears confronted the Toys and decided on a truce. They co-existed, but not harmoniously, that was for sure. Freddy and Fred didn't exactly see each other eye to eye, but they did get along better than the others did.

The Bonnies had a neutral relationship. Bonnie, being a sensitive and friendly soul, tried his best to get along with BonBon, but he was simply ignored half of the time they were together. BonBon cared more about his makeup and looks than anyone, so Bonnie was forced to talk about cosmetics and the latest coiffures in order to get the blue rabbit's attention.

Chica and Chi…well…they could have been best friends…if it wasn't for Chi's hatred for pizza. Upon first meeting her, Chica was eager to show her counterpart the joys of pizza-making…until Chi openly admitted that she was vegetarian and thought that pizza was, in her words, "too crusty and greasy". Personally offended, Chica wasn't too fond of the Toy chicken afterwards and did her best to avoid her at all costs.

And that all came down to the Foxys and their relationship…if you could even call it that. They butted heads each time they encountered the other, always propositioning challenges or saying things that definitely weren't appropriate for a family restaurant. Freddy and Fred had to keep their Foxys apart, unless they wanted to break up another catfight. Toy Foxy's "minor " injuries from each fight were becoming more and more noticeable, and it was worrying everyone…even Foxy, who began to notice that his counterpart was tired of putting up with him.

Each day, renovators came and went, and Freddy and his friends noticed how different the place looked each time they left. It looked a lot more appealing, that was for sure; boxes filled with arcade games arrived daily, a buffet was installed, the floors and walls were redone, and there was even a ball pit. Banners and posters now checkered almost every bare wall, and there was now more than one party room.

Not only that, but the animatronics were slowly having their privileges removed. Chica was even restricted from going into the kitchen, and they made sure of it by replacing the usually open kitchen door with a huge metal plate, preventing anyone from getting in without a key. The poor animatron was heartbroken. Her kitchen was her baby, and now she no longer had it.

But worst of all was when they tore down Pirate Cove and replaced with Kid's Cove…Toy Foxy's new habitat. Foxy was absolutely incensed; he even tried to attack one of the workers, but was held back by Freddy and Bonnie. They didn't want the Bite to happen all over again.

The week ticked on by, and soon enough, the restaurant's grand reopening would arrive the following morning. The final renovator came and spruced things up a bit before shaking hands with Mr. Cawthon and heading out.

"Ah! Isn't it beautiful?" The middle-aged man beamed, looking around the brightly-colored dining area. Fred stood beside him and nodded, "You did and the others certainly did a number on the place, sir. It's lovely."

"Of course!" Scott boomed. "Thanks, Fred. That says a lot coming from Mr. Fazbear himself!"

"But I'm not—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Scott hushed the mechanical bear, "What did I say about negativity? Tomorrow's the big day, so I don't want any loose hairs, got it?"

"G-got it."

"Swell!" Scott clapped his hands excitedly. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Fred."

"Yeah…tomorrow."

Little did they know that a certain purple rabbit was eavesdropping a distance away. Bonnie growled and clenched his fist in anger before giving a sigh and trudging off towards the Parts and Service room, where the others were.

~X—X~

"It's all yours, Mr. Schmidt."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Mike exclaimed as he signed the contract to his grandparents' rental home. It had been a long two hour drive to the countryside, but he knew it would be worth it. Sierra bounced on his hip, chewing on her thick red plastic teething ring with her new front and bottom teeth that had recently grown in.

The realtor nodded and took the signed contract, then left the property, leaving Mike in awe over his new home. Well…his…AND Freddy and friends' new home. It didn't have any furniture moved in yet, but it had great plumbing and working electricity, and it was also a private property out in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect hiding place for him and his…well, his family.

Mike found it pretty weird that he called the bots his own family. They were robots, afterall, and they used to be thirsty for his blood when he first got the job at Freddy's. They wanted to end his life in the slowest, most excruciating way physically possible…and now, they were a family. On the other hand, however, it felt right. Growing up had been hard for him since he had always been an only child and his parents were a bitterly-divorced couple…so he felt as if he deserved this. He didn't give a damn about what others might think…it was his life and his choices, not theirs. He was going to raise Sierra the right way—but he would need a little help from his childhood friends to do so.

On the way back to the pizzeria, dark storm clouds gathered above the horizon, and it began to pelt rain. It was practically pouring by the time he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Mike looked in the car mirror and saw Sierra sleeping peacefully in her baby seat, blissfully unaware of what he had in mind. Slowly, inconspicuously, he eased his car around back and entered the lounge through the back door. He took a shortcut down the hallway, which led him past the backstage area and into the Parts and Service room.

"Guys?" He called out to the darkness. At that moment, four pairs of blinking eyes opened and glowed in the dark at him.

"Mike?" Freddy's voice replied. "What's going on?"

"Just shut up and come with me," Mike made an impatient motion with his hand. "Quick! Before anyone sees us!"

The old gang was confused, but complied, their gears grinding and crunching slightly as they followed him down the hall, past the main stage (where the Toys were resting), through the lounge, and finally outside. Freddy and the others had never been beyond the doors of the pizzeria before, so this was a precious moment indeed for them. Mike made sure the moment didn't last long, though, as he didn't want the rain to seep through their exoskeletons and ruin their machinelike insides. He helped each hulking animatronic into his car, and despite being tight-fitted, they were comfortable enough.

"Where are ye takin' us, laddie?" Foxy asked from the backseat while Mike helped Freddy in the front. The twenty-seven-year old turned his head towards the robot fox and smirked, "Home."

"Home?" Bonnie inquired, tilting his head. "What do you mean, Mike?"

"I mean I'm getting you guys out of here. We're ditching this place."

"What about you and Sierra? You'll lose your job!" Chica tried to reason with him, but was only met with another self-assured smile from the man.

"No, I won't. I know a guy who can help us. His name was…Jeremy Fitz-whatever, or something. He knows that you guys exist and are alive, and he also knows what's going on. He's…an old buddy of mine. He said he would take my position as the night guard for the grand reopening and help me and Sierra out with financial stuff while I find a new job."

"How is this even going to work, Michael? What if you get caught?" Freddy said, puckering a brow at the idea.

"Like I said, I know what I'm doing." Mike rolled his eyes, readying the steering wheel. "Are you guys ready?"

"…Well…we m-may have forgotten something…someone." Chica said, frowning in disquiet. The others went dead silent and the air suddenly around them suddenly felt stale. You could almost cut the tension with a butterknife.

"…Who?"

"Him," Bonnie murmured.

"Who's him?" Mike asked, more of a sense of irk filling him rather than disturbance.

"Foxy, Bonnie," Freddy suddenly spoke up, his blue eyes serious. "Come with me. We'll…we'll load him in the trunk."

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?!" Mike glared at the robot bear, demanding answers. "Tell me."

"…We'll talk on the way there, Michael."

**We all know who they're talking about, don't we, FNAF fandom? ;)**


	16. URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter...but it is an urgent author's note.**

**A friend of mine, Crazybird101, has just gotten her story In the Flesh stolen from her on Wattpad, and she really needs as much help and support as she can get. The title of the stolen fic is "Bonnie x Mike" by FoxyThePirateFox87. **

**Please, go and report the story so it can be taken down. If not, then go give Crazybird101 some love. She really needs it.**


End file.
